Transformers Energized
by Mr. B. Egret
Summary: In the year 1984, a group Autobots and Decepticons crash land on Earth in the middle of their war. The Autobots were searching for a new planet to colonize away from the war, whereas the Decepticons had other ideas. Now the Autobots have to continue their war with the Decepticons on a foreign planet, with limited resources, and in secret from humanity to finally live peacefully.
1. More Than Meets the Eye Part 1

**Greetings, I am you author (and maybe narrator) Mr. B. Egret, and this will be my very first story ever. In this story, this will be MY re-telling of one of the most popular media (at least back before you-know-who made FIVE MOVIES OF IT) The Transformers. This story will be slightly based off the original generation 1 cartoon with some... slight adjustments (characters being given new genders, rewriting personalities, and maybe even throwing in characters from other continuities and of the like). And as always, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, OR ANYTHING ELSE RELATED TO THEM; all that belongs to Hasbro and the original Japanese company that created them (I forget their name so bear with me). Anyways, let's get on with this story and ROLL OUT! (That... sounded better in my head)**

**Co-authored by: latenightstoryteller**

**Warnings: violence, robot gore, some... sensitive topics, bad jokes**

**Chapter 1: More Than Meets the Eye**

**On a distant planet known as Cybertron, two races of sentient machines, known as the Autobots and Decepticons, fight for control of the planet and its primary resource: energon.**

"C'mon, C'MON!" a large white and green mechanoid called down into the vent, two audio fins on his helm lighting up with each syllable. His partner climbed the rest of the way and joined the first bot, six glowing purple cubes in his servos. Both bot's adorned a red insignia, the proud colors of an Autobot.

"Geez Wheeljack, I'm moving as fast as I can. Do you think that this'll be enough?" The smaller bot asked, carefully tucking the rods under a metallic arm.

Wheeljack shrugged,

"Probably not. But I wouldn't worry about that right now, Prime's waitin' for us back at base". He took a step back and transformed with a whirl of swirling parts till his form resembled a futuristic van. "Hop in Bumblebee! We better turn back now before we're spotted".

The yellow bot nodded, hopping into the back of the van without a second thought. It didn't take very long for the Decepticons to disturb the peace however.

Not far up the street they encountered a big red, white and blue Decepticon. His frame wasn't all that spectacular, what really caught the optics were two large wings that were hiked up in an authoritative stance across his back. He was accompanied by two mechs that looked exactly like him, except in different colors.

"AUTOBOTS! STOP THEM!" It was tough to distinguish who had spoken, but Wheeljack couldn't -or wouldn't- stop, so his only option was to drive right through them.

Suddenly, a black and purple version of the seekers they just passed appeared before them.

"Where d'ya think you're goin'," he asked. Pulling a grey pistol shaped blaster from his hip and aiming it at the transformed Wheeljack.

"I won't tell you where we're going," Bumblebee answered as he got out of Wheeljack, "but I'll tell you where YOU'RE going: to the scrap heap!" As he spoke Bumblebee fired off three rounds from his own gun, and as quickly as he'd shown up the Decepticon teleported away. Both Autobots shared a quick glance, then raced off to the base without further incident.

_Transition from Autobots to the Decepticons._

"I couldn't stop the Autobots Lord Megatron." The black and purple seeker from earlier said calmly, ducking his helm and flinching back ever so slightly to the much bigger, gun-metal grey mech standing before him.

"Never mind that Skywarp. RAINMAKERS, INTERCEPT AND DESTROY THE AUTOBOTS! THE ARK MUST NOT BE COMPLETED!" Megatron yelled, spinning on a heel strut and pointing to three new seekers.

As soon as the order was given the green, blue, and yellow Decepticons transformed and took flight, heading to the last seen location of the two autobots, catching sight of them nearly one mega-mile from iacon.

"Looks like we got more company," Bumblebee announced, looking just the tiniest bit worried.

"I'm goin' as fast as I can," Wheeljack complained, "I'll try and call us some help."

-000-

At the Autobot HQ, the Ark was nearly complete; the only thing missing were a few parts, and a supply of energon.

"Where are Wheeljack and Bumblebee," a pink female Autobot asked. She was standing in the control room, leaning haphazardly against a computer desk, watching the screens lazily

"maybe having all the fun!" A turquoise female Autobot replied, also leaning against the desks. They both laughed and continued the mundane task of monitor duty.

A sudden voice on the P.A. system jolted them into alertness.

"Wheeljack to Optimus Prime, come in Prime!"

The femmes spun around, jumping into a salute as the big bot himself marched into the control center.

"What is it Wheeljack," the red and blue Autobot asked, "where are you and Bumblebee with the energon?"

"That's the problem!" Wheeljack answered through the intercom. "We sorta, uh, I dunno, ran into half the Decepticon army."

"WHAT!" Prime exclaimed banging his fists onto the desk. Bumblebee was very quick to correct.

"Actually, we're only being chased by a few, but we could use backup."

"Very well then. Warpath, Hound, go and get the Decepticons off their tail!"

-000-

Suddenly, Wheeljack was surrounded by a ring of fire, as well as several Decepticon foot soldiers.

"Surrender, and you might have the privilege of serving Megatron!" At that very same moment, one of the decepticons took an explosion to the back.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"That was called 'a missile', BOOM BLAM," the red tank known as Warpath cheered.

"You two, get to Prime on the double," Hound ordered, "we'll cover you!"

"Roger that," Bumblebee responded.

"Take this you piles of scrap iron! BAM! BOOM! KAPOW! ZOWIE!"

Transition to autobot HQ.

Just outside the autobot's headquarters, a tall, dark and handsome blue Decepticon was spying on the Autobots.

"Laserbeak, deploy! Operation: observation." He ordered in a monotone voice. As he spoke a black and red robotic bird was ejected from an open compartment in his chest, and flew into the Autobot's HQ.

"The Ark is now complete," Optimus Prime announced, oblivious to the 'Con in their midst. "Now all we need is that supply of energon for our trip."

"Autobots inbound," the blue decepticon called to his minion before transforming into a street lamp. Two cars sped by him, not noticing the lamp's unusual color. The two autobots were none other than Wheeljack and Bumblebee.

"Sorry we're late," Bumblebee joked, as they pulled into the Ark. "We hit traffic."

Optimus Prime sighed,

"At least you two and the energon are here, safe and sound."

Wheeljack grinned. As he and 'Bee transformed.

"So where'd ya find a place for us to hide?"

Prime turned and led the two to the control room, nodding to the femmes. As the entered Optimus made his way to one screen in particular, on it was a series of pictures of the small organic planet.

"It is a planet known to its inhabitants as 'Earth'."

As they strolled through pictures a small crowd began to form around the monitor.

"I love it already," a blue Autobot cooed as he saw an Earth sports through the screen. "Me too," a female yellow Autobot added.

From outside the tall navy blue mech grinned from behind his visor and mouth guard. He'd heard all he needed.

"Laserbeak, return," he commanded as he prepared to go back to Decepticon HQ.

As they left they could barely hear Optimus from inside.

"All right, that settles it," he announced, "let's prepare for the journey to our new home".

_Do do do do do DO!_

"Autobot departure imminent," the blue Decepticon announced in his typical monotone as he burst into the Decepticon's headquarters, Lazerbeak on his broad shoulder.

"As are WE," Megatron replied, he rose from his throne and marched towards the dark blue 'Con. "SHOCKWAVE!" He hollered spinning on a heelstrut.

Suddenly, a purple gun on a high ledge became a robot with one golden-yellow optic.

"What is your command, my lord?" he asked.

"I am leaving you here and in charge."

"Fear not, Megatron," Shockwave responded, bowing respectfully. "Cybertron shall remain as you leave it."

"DECEPTICONS, TO ME," Megatron ordered. And before him stood several decepticons; a few looking like the red, winged one from before, with one of them ACTUALLY being him.

"ROLL CALL: STARSCREAM!"

"Present, my liege."

"SKYWARP!"

"Over here, actually," the black and purple version of Starscream corrected as he tapped on Megatron's shoulder from behind.

"Where was I? Oh yes, THUNDERCRACKER!"

"Yeah, yeah," the blue version of Starscream moaned, looking as though he'd been dragged from his quarters.

"SLIPSTREAM!"

A blue and purple female Starscream wannabe grumbled, shooting a subtle glare to the overlord.

"SUNSTORM!"

"OhmygoshohmygoshohmyGOSH! I'M WORKING WITH STARSCREAM AND MEGATRON!" an orange version of Slipstream squealed.

"SOUNDWAVE!" Megatron called/ borederline growled.

"Affirmative!" the dark blue mech from outside the Autobot's HQ called back, still in monotone.

"MOTORMASTER!"

"Affirmative," a black decepticon answered in a serious tone.

"DRAG STRIP!"

"YEAH-UH," a yellow decepticon cheered.

"BREAKDOWN!"

"W-w-we're doing this? Are we actually leaving?" a white and blue decepticon stammered.

"WILDRIDER!" A smaller black decepticon giggled to herself.

"AND DEAD END!"

"Life is meaningless," a red decepticon muttered.

Megatron sighed to himself, pinching his nasal bridge with two digits.

"To the Nemesis," he commanded, with only three not saluting but following his orders anyways.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Slipstream grumbled, not caring who heard.

"Tell me about it," Thundercracker added.

_Do do do do do DO!_

"Wheeljack, status update," Prime demanded. He was sitting in the front seats of the center control room, tapping his digits on the panels as he stared ahead into the star filled horizon.

"We have just escaped Cybertron's Gravity!" Wheeljack responded, not really paying much attention.

"But I wanna blast decepticons some more," the red autobot whined, standing with her faceplates and servos pressed against the glass.

"Cool it rookie," Bumblebee replied, "you'll get your share of action later."

"I'm glad we're finally away from the decepticons," another female autobot sighed, "I wish my brother sideswipe didn't stay behind, I'll never forget what he told me." She sighed, bringing her arms up and hugging herself. There was a somber, sad look in her optics.

"So... what did he tell you, Red Alert," another asked.

"He told me 'I'll find a way off Cybertron, Sunstreaker too, we promise'." Red' sighed.

…meanwhile in the Ark's med-bay...

"There we go, all done," the medic said to his patient, setting down a tool onto a tray nearby.

"Ratchet, I said I was fine," the patient barked, "I only needed a lil' patch up, that's all."

Ratchet shook his head and scolded, "and you'll need 'a lil' patch up' when you lose a LIMB, I don't think so Ironhide!"

"I, for one, agree with Ratchet; however, I can see the logic in your reasoning."

"Aw shuddup, Prowl! You ain't helpin' neither of us."

"I am, I'm simply devising the most efficient and logical reasoning and advice through my expertise." Prowl quipped, hiking his large doorwing up in a display of authority.

"You're only 'helping' by yappin' off yer mouth."

"Would the both of you just STOP!" Ratchet snapped at them, picking up the nearest tool and waving it threateningly.

As the Ark approached Earth, Bumblebee's 'prediction' came true, as the ship suddenly started shaking.

"You HAD to tell him action was coming later," Red Alert pointed accusingly as she scolded Bumblebee. Of course, it was none other than Megatron's ship, the Nemesis.

"Decepticons, attack," Starscream ordered from within it's hull. Megatron quickly grabbed him and growled menacingly at him.

"I give the orders, not you."

"Right, of course… My lord" he chuckled as he, Skywarp, Slipstream, Sunstorm, and Thundercracker transformed and flew out of the ship towards the Ark.

"Somebody's gotta stop 'em," Wheeljack suggested from in the Ark's control room.

"I'll do it," Prime answered.

"No," Bumblebee interrupted, "I'll go, while you guys try to land the Ark." Cliffjumper jumped up from his seat, "you'll need backup."

"No," Bumblebee shouted, "we are NOT sending rookies out there, it's suicide!"

"Says you," Cliffjumper argued.

"If I don't make it back, don't go looking for me."

Those were the last words they'd hear from him.

Do do do do do DO!

"Megatron, the Ark has been heavily damaged," Starscream announced, "maybe we can destroy it before it crashes!"

"No, Starscream," the warlord ordered, "it is unlikely they will survive the crash."

"Autobot chance of survival: 0.000000001%!"

"Even SOUNDWAVE agrees, we need to DESTROY IT!"

"No means NO, now return to the ship and-."

"Attention: atmospheric entry IMMINENT!" cried the Nemesis's P.A system.

As the decepticons were arguing, Bumblebee came out and blasted them one by one. "Optimus, I got some of them off out back so-."

"TAKE THIS," Cliffjumper shouted as he began shooting at the Nemesis.

"Cliff, what are you doing outside? Get back in the ship!" And what followed was a series of unfortunate events.

**To be continued...**

**The Transformers will return!**

**(Okay, time to talk about the elephant in the room. First and most obviously, Red Alert is female, and she along with Cliffjumper will be the rookies of the team. Second, I chose the stunticons over the cone heads and reflector because those characters to me are about as interesting as stormtroopers (outside of the expanded lore of course), and the stunticons have A LOT more personality to mess around with. Third, Sunstorm is technically a g1 character, but I changed his gender, and inserted his animated personality (basically a fan girl of Megatron, Starscream, even Optimus Prime, but not so much a fan of say: Thundercracker). Fourth, I sort of gave Ratchet a bit more personality. ****And finally (at least I hope finally), I changed the genders of Wildrider and Drag Strip for... 'reasons' that will be explored later.)**


	2. More Than Meets the Eye Part 2

**Greetings again, I will be your author/presumed narrator through this MASTERPIECE (or trainwreck (or should I say ASTRO-TRAINWRECK!) whichever you prefer).**

**A/N: Transformers is owned by Hasbro.**

**Chapter Two: More Than Meets the Eye Part 2**

_1984, several days after impact of the Ark._

It was around mid afternoon on warm and sunny Thursday and a trio of college students were busy discussing their new car.

"Why, oh why, did you buy a beetle?," brunette girl in dark clothing groaned. "Of all the cars, you could've picked a Buick, or a Chevrolet, a Pontiac even! But noOo, you just had to get a Volkswagen Beetle!"

A red headed guy in a green varsity jacket answered her with a laugh,

"I didn't buy it, I got it from the junkyard for just two bucks!"

"That's still buying it," the girl retorted. Not looking up from her book.

"Why do I have to do half the work," another guy, this one in a red hoodie complained, "I ain't gettin' paid to do this, Isaac!"

"You don't get paid at all, Dex," Issac replied, "the reason you're helping, is so we can get this car back on the road faster!"

"More like get it off the road faster," the girl scoffed as she loudly turned a page in her book.

_Que that transition sequence!_

"According to our readings, there has been one Autobot signal active," Slipstream commented.

"...and?" Megatron prompted, leaning forward ever so slightly.

"The signal has been stationary for a few days."

"That means the Autobots are there, waiting for destruction," Megatron concluded.

"I told you," Starscream added from across the room.

"SILENCE," Megatron ordered, "now go destroy them!"

"But the ship is no longer operable," Thundercracker complained.

"FLY, you fools, FLY!"

As told, the Decepticons transformed (except the stunticons because they were cars, as well as Megatron and Soundwave who chose to stay behind) and took flight.

_Transition again!_

Isaac and Dex were almost finished with the car, on the inside that is, until two guys rolled up in a yellow Countach.

"Hey, your car looks awful," one of them shouted.

"We got it from a junkyard, thank you," Isaac corrected.

"Are you sure it was a junkyard, and not the Middle East or downtown Detroit," the other laughed, "that thing looks like it's been in a WAR ZONE!"

"I HAVE been in a war zone," a disembodied voice answered.

Things got deathly silent, no one moved or spoke.

"What was that?" one of the two guys whispered.

"Man, you guys must've finally lost it," Dex responded.

"Not as much as you guys are gonna lose your lunch," the other laughed as he punched Isaac in the gut.

"Don't do it," the girl in black warned. Isaac then grabbed a bucket of water, and splashed it all over the jock's face. He was THIS close to eating a knuckle sandwich, when his new ride revealed itself to be Bumblebee. The two jocks screamed as they scrambled to their car, only for IT to also transform. One of her most notable features, were the large yellow 'ears' on her head.

"Somebody call the cops, WE'RE BEING INVADED," one of the jocks screamed as they ran as far as their legs could take them. Bumblebee looked down at the two boys and awkwardly answered,

"we come in peace?"

"Bumblebee? Is that you?" the female transformer asked.

_Do do do do do DO!_

"Any sign of Bumblebee, Windcharger, or Cliffjumper," Red Alert asked.

"Hey, worrying is my job!" Ratchet quipped, without really looking at her. Wheeljack answered Red Alert's question with a tone of concern poorly hidden in his vocals, "nope. Nothin', and I was hopin' Sunstreaker would've found 'em already."

"I just hope they're okay," Red Alert sighed as she looked at the injured bodies of Prowl, Ironhide, and Optimus Prime.

_Transition time!_

"Sunstreaker, am I glad to see you!" Bumblebee exclaimed, a joyful look in his eyes. He stood a mere four feet away from the newest Autobot, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

"Are you two gonna hug?" the human girl in black asked with disgust clearly evident in her voice.

"Aw c'mon Beth, don't ruin their moment," Isaac scolded.

Both Autobots dropped all emotions and turned with confused expressions to the few humans and asked in unison,

"what's a hug?"

"You two ain't from around here," Dex said with an amused grin.

"Of course not," Isaac corrected, "they're alien, giant, robots that turn into cars, where'd you think they're from?"

"Japan?"

They all had no words for answer that came out of his mouth. Dex looked like he was thinking about saying something more, but Issac quickly started explaining the forgein concept to the Autobots.

"All right, a 'hug' is what you do to show someone you like them, or when they make you happy." He said, trying to find words to describe a physical expression.

"But not everybody likes being hugged," Beth added, giving the two boy's a pointed look.

"Sure they do," Isaac argued as he tried to demonstrate.

"Dude, nuh-uh," Dex refuted. Taking a few steps back and raising his hand in front of him.

"Just play along," Isaac gritted through his teeth, advancing with outstretched arms.

"Are they... supposed to be awkward," Sunstreaker asked. The two boys both said 'yes' and 'no' at the exact same time one said the other.

At that very moment, a Jet flew low over the house, causing the two Autobots to tense.

"We gotta leave, now," Bumblebee demanded.

"Wait, all of us?" Dex asked, only to "you're kidding!"

"Yes, he meant 'all' of us," Beth retorted.

"I know where the Ark is," Sunstreaker interrupted, "follow me!"

_Transition sequence!_

"Slipstream to Megatron, the target is on the move."

"What do you mean, 'on the move'," Megatron asked.

"I mean it's actually moving, and there seems to be a second signal."

"Ha! I TOLD YOU THE AUTOBOTS SURVIVED," Starscream shouted, a smirk tugging at his lips. "WE SHOULD'VE BLASTED THEM INTO SPACE DUST!"

"...And destroy the precious energon onboard?"

"Megatron's got a point," Skywarp added.

"Silence," Starscream ordered, "we shall destroy the autobots, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Maybe we should destroy YOUR MOUTH, 'once and for all'," Skywarp suggested.

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU," Thundercracker barked.

"Make me," Skywarp pouted, as all the jets suddenly broke formation.

"Idiots...," Slipstream muttered.

_Do do do do do DO!_

"So Sunstreaker, why did you sneak aboard the Ark?" Bumblebee asked, a cuorious grin on his face.

"Because I wanted to see what this 'Earth' place is like. So far, it looks pretty nice, ALMOST as nice as ME."

"You haven't even seen half of it," Beth muttered.

"I said ALMOST. I also didn't want Red Alert to be by herself."

"But she's got us!" Bumblee pouted, than chukled. It was really nice to see the countach again, even if she was vain.

Just then, a jet appeared in Bumblebee's mirror.

"Guys, I think we might have company," Isaac interrupted, as he saw a black big rig, a yellow Formula 1 car, and three sports cars behind them.

"Friends of yours?" Beth asked.

"...That's not Optimus," Bumblebee muttered, as the five automobiles behind them began to catch up and try to force the two autobots off the road.

"HEY, WATCH THE FINISH," Sunstreaker shouted, but the cars and truck continued in their malicious act.

Bumblebee decided they weren't going to lose them on the highway, so he decided to take it off road. Sunstreaker exclaimed,

"are you NUTS? That'll ruin my paint job!"

"Trust me, they probably can't handle dirt like I can!" Fortunately, he was right about all of the stunticons being terrible off-road, except for the truck.

After a while, they lost the truck and stopped in a town.

"Everybody out," Bumblebee demanded, as his passengers exited and looked for a place to hide. At that very moment, Thundercracker, of all people, landed behind the autobots.

"COME ON OUT YOU TWERPS," he hollered. Unfortunately, they were ALSO behind him, and turned around as soon as he hollered.

"I think this is a bad time," Bumblebee stated to him.

"Yes this is a bad time," Sunstreaker whined, "just LOOK AT ME!"

Thundercracker then held his hands up and said, "I surrender?"

"Two against one,"Bumblebee chuckled, "this is just sad."

At that very moment, Slipstream landed behind the autobots, the right way.

"Excellent work, Thundercracker. You managed to lure out the autobots."

"I did WHAT," he exclaimed.

"You can drop the act," Slipstream ordered.

"Two against two. Getting there, but not quite." Then suddenly, eight more decepticons showed up, including the cars and truck that were chasing the two.

"Now it's fair," Bumblebee said with a smirk.

"DESTROY THEM," Starscream yelled. While they were busy fighting, Thundercracker tiptoed some ways away to escape the battlefield (though it was more of an arena due to the events unfolding). From what the trio of humans could tell, Sunstreaker blasted Skywarp while cowering behind cover, while Bumblebee roundhouse kicked two Decepticons, made Motormaster 'defeat himself', and then proceeded to grab Breakdown. Dead End saw Breakdown flying towards said Decepticon and just muttered, "slag..."

All that was left were Slipstream and Starscream.

"Is it over?" Sunstreaker asked before she was snagged by Slipstream.

"Not yet, my dear," she replied.

"Surrender decepticons," Bumblebee ordered, "don't make this hard on yourselves."

"We can't lose if we have a hostage," the female decepticon said.

"Yes you can," Bumblebee argued,

"you and what army?" Slipstream suddenly turned around to see Thundercracker flying away, followed by Starscream and Sunstorm.

"Starscream, where are you going? The battlefield is THAT way."

"THUNDERCRACKER, COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

"I'm continuing the mission. You're the one who's being a coward!"

"TRAITOR!"

"But I... we have a secret weapon," Slipstream corrected, "Menasor."

The very mention of that name didn't even make them flinch, so she tried to fly away in her jet form, only to be shot down and crash land into a 'badly-placed gas station'.

"Menasor," Bumblebee chuckled, "she can't be serious!"

"Oh no, IT'S MENASOR! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES," Sunstreaker added with mock fear.

What the two didn't notice, were the stunticons getting up and turning into their vehicle modes.

"Uh, guys," Isaac interrupted, as the cars began to drive towards each other.

"Guys," Beth tried to warn them, as the cars began assembling into something... big.

"LOOK BEHIND YOU!" As soon as they stopped laughing to turn around, all good feelings they had were now gone.

"Uh oh," Bumblebee muttered.

Like with all giant-robot-thingamawhatsits, the autobots tried shooting at it, which did nothing. Then Bumblebee went over to punch and kick it, only for the giant to grab and start squeezing him with both of its hands. Slipstream saw this as she emerged from the rubble and laughed.

"SQUEEZE THE VERY LIFE FROM HIM, EVEN HIS SPARK!"

The only thing Sunstreaker could do was watch, as Bumblebee struggled helplessly from his impending doom.

**To be continued...?**

**The Transformers will return!**

**(Yes, I've done it, I've written human characters into the story, and they're MINE! *laughs evilly* no, seriously, I didn't feel like using any 'canon' human characters and I didn't feel like omitting humans from the story because... 'reasons' so... I decided to make some up, so maybe take this with a grain of salt)**


	3. More Than Meets the Eye Part 3

**Before we begin, there will be a little hint at what's to come. One of the characters I will include, I'm going to be cheating with the design. Also, there WILL be human antagonists (this is 1984, take a guess at who the bad humans are), as well as more humans, autobots, and decepticons joining the main cast. Plus I got this weird message that kept saying, _"all shall be one"_ or something. Anyways, as usual, Hasbro owns everything that is Transformers yadda yadda yadda, now let's ROLL OUT!**

**We now return to The Transformers!**

**Chapter 3: More Than Meets the Eye Part 3**

**Previously, the transformers had just arrived to planet Earth, and not all was going exactly to plan. Most of the Autobots have either gone missing, or rendered unfit to fight, which prompts the Decepticons to make their next move. Fortunately, a stowaway onboard the Ark might be their saving grace. The Autobot stowaway known as Sunstreaker located Bumblebee, and were headed towards the Ark, only for the Decepticons to find them. Will Bumblebee and Sunstreaker be able to defeat Menasor? Is this the end for Optimus Prime and the Autobots? Stick around for the answer!**

As it turned out, Thundercracker wasn't kidding when he said he was continuing the mission. Although, he and the other decepticons were busy following Bumblebee's signal, he managed for find the Ark without it. "Uh oh, looks like we got some company," Wheeljack said as he was looking at the radar computer. "Can't you fix the medical equipment any faster," Red Alert asked. "You can't rush perfection!" "But you sure can rush imperfection." "We need someone to drive them off," Ratchet ordered, "I have to stay here and keep Optimus alive." "RED ALERT," Wheeljack suggested. "NO," Ratchet snapped, "we are NOT losing Red Alert as well." "But I gotta stay behind too to fix the systems," Wheeljack argued, "plus I'm a fixer, not a fighter." "The tools are only as good as the bot holding them," Ratchet stated. Now this presented a problem. Either they send Red Alert out there (of which would either make Prime mad at them, or get them all killed anyways), Wheeljack could go out and TRY to fight them off, or they could stay there and accept their fate. "All right, I'll do it," Wheeljack reluctantly agreed, as he grabbed a gun and headed out.

After a minute or so, the two medics saw laser fire and Wheeljack's arm, followed by him falling to the ground. "RED ALERT," the doc bot shouted as he saw her fleeing at the sight of Wheeljack's demise, before he too was shot. "Thundercracker, take care of the last one," Starscream commanded. He searched all over the Ark until he found her in the energon storage room, holding a cube in one hand, and holding a gun pointing at it with the other. "Give me the energon, and I won't hurt you." She replied by only slowly shaking her head. "You don't want to do this!" Her hand was shaking violently, ready to pull the trigger, and blow the whole ship up. Then, he suddenly had an idea. "I found two of your friends, they're alive!" "LIAR! YOU KILLED THEM, JUST LIKE YOU KILLED WHEELJACK AND RATCHET!" "I didn't KILL anyone! I don't even have the energy to." Her eyes then widened, and she lowered her gun. "Okay, between you and me, I HATE being a soldier, and I'm only doing this just to save myself." "Really? How do I know you aren't lying? How do I know you aren't trying to make me lower my guard so you can kill me? HOW CAN I EVEN TRUST YOU!" She was right, how CAN he even be trusted? "Don't you see, this is EXACTLY why I hate being a soldier! I hate that nobody trusts me, I hate that I have to a job I'm only BUILT for, and I hate that everyone else around me is a TOTAL MORON!" Then for some reason, she felt a strange feeling that felt like she was angry at herself, yet another that sort of understood him. "Tell you what, let's make out a deal."

"Starscream, I terminated the autobot, and got an energon cube. Although, this is the only one they had onboard." "For once, you did something right," Starscream commemorated, "now give it to me so I-." Suddenly, Thundercracker pointed his gun at him, and said, "**this** is for **Megatron**!" "I'm with what's-his-face on this one," Sunstorm added, "sorry." "I knew you were a traitor," Starscream growled. "YOU are the traitor for wanting this last energon cube for yourself!" This was checkmate, and Starscream knew it. "Fine, we shall deliver the energon cube to Megatron." "We shouldn't be wasting any more energy, especially if the stunticons want to combine."

_Speaking of which, let's transition to one hour earlier._

"Why won't you DIE already," Slipstream shouted at Bumblebee. Just as Thundercracker had said, they were low on energy, and couldn't afford to waste any more. This was Menasor's biggest drawback (as well as every other combiner), it was an energy hog! At that very moment, the humans saw dark clouds rolling in. "Sunstreaker," Isaac called out, "we have an idea!" "Whatever it is, it better be quick and not ruin my pain job," she insisted, "I can't let Bumblebee die!" "You see those clouds," Beth said, pointing up at the sky. "Yeah, rain, which will ruin me! What about it?" "Those are no ordinary rain clouds," Isaac continued, "those are thunderstorm clouds!" "And...?" "_And,_ and that big robot is made of metal, right," Beth asked. "Technically it's a different metal, so..." "USE HIM AS A LIGHTNING ROD," Dex shouted. Acting quickly, Sunstreaker shot at the giant's shoulder joints, causing it to drop Bumblebee. "What are you doing, CRUSH THEM," Slipstream ordered. "Maybe you should use a weapon," Sunstreaker suggested. Taking that advice, Menasor grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be Skywarp's unconscious body, then it started to rain. "What's going...," he muttered before realizing his predicament. "Bee, wake up, you have to wake up," the female autobot pleaded. "HEY, PUT ME DOWN YA BIG LUG," Skywarp shouted, as he was raised up. As planned, a bolt of lightning struck its arm (as well as Skywarp), with the rain water aiding in the conductivity.

After the smoke cleared, the only thing left was a smoldering pile of charred decepticons. At that very moment, Bumblebee slowly regained consciousness, and stretched himself out. "Note to self: never fight a combiner unarmed," he groaned. The female autobot sighed, "I'm glad you're still alive." "Man, I hate to interrupt, but shouldn't we be going?" "I know where the Ark is, it's not too far from here. Let's go!"

_Transition to decepticons._

"Starscream, report," Megatron demanded. "We wiped out the autobots, and Thundercracker brought you some energon." "How very generous of you, putting others before yourself, especially your leader." Just then, the stunticons arrived all charred. "Stupid autobots defeating Menasor without weapons," Drag Strip grumbled. "Tell me what happened." "Y-y-you're not gonna l-l-like this," Breakdown stammered, "but the autobots defeated us and ESCAPED!" "This is all Motormaster's fault," Drag strip complained, "if he were better at leading us, then all the autobots would've been DEAD by now!" "To be honest, becoming Menasor was a bad idea," Dead End argued. "This is YOUR fault too," Drag Strip continued, "your negative thinking caused Menasor to be WEAK, which gave them the advantage!" "ENOUGH," Megatron yelled, "our next plan no longer requires the destruction of the autobots. What it requires is ingredients to conjure up energon to keep us going." "But, where do we get the ingredients, boss," Skywarp interrupted. "This planet is rich in resources, which means we shall gather them, process them into energy, and then harness it. Then, we shall return home VICTORIOUS!"

_Transition back to autobots._

"Here we are, the Ark," Bumblebee announced. "This is what you guys came in," Dex commented, "man, this is so trippy." "Ditto," Beth and Isaac added. Then, they saw a figure moving in the shadows. "Don't move," the two autobots ordered. "You're alive, Bumblebee," the shadowed figure asked. It was obvious who the voice belonged to, and Bumblebee decided to do the unthinkable: run up to the shadowed figure and hug it. "What are you doing," Red Alert asked. "You guys were right, hugging IS supposed to be awkward." "Tell me about it," Sunstreaker added, as she joined in on hugging her baby sister. "It's a good kind of awkward," Isaac corrected, "you'll get used to it."

"So, what happened here," the yellow autobot asked as he looked at the body of Wheeljack and Ratchet. Red Alert could not tell him for some unknown reason, for she was feeling the same feeling when she was with Thundercracker. "Are you all right," he reiterated. "I don't know, I can't tell you because there is this... 'thing' inside me that's disappointed at me." "It's called guilt," Bumblebee answered, "it's when you're mad at yourself for doing the wrong thing, especially if it's nothing. That's what the humans told me anyways." "So why do you feel this way," Sunstreaker asked. She then gave them their answer, "decepticons came in and shot up Ratchet and Wheeljack so I ran, then I gave one of them some energon so I wouldn't let those two die. That's why I couldn't tell you."

"What's the status on the ship," Sunstreaker asked. Then, they heard the groaning of a familiar voice. It was Wheeljack, and, just as Thundercracker said, he was still alive! "The... ship... needs... p-p-power..." "What do you mean 'it needs power'?" "Maybe it needs a jump start," Dex suggested, "my dad always said, 'if it don't work, keep hitting it until it's hit enough, or if you hit it the right way'." "But wouldn't that break it," Red Alert asked. "He said 'the RIGHT way'," Bumblebee corrected. Beth looked at the other autobots and asked, "who are your friends?" Bumblebee and Sunstreaker both explained as they pointed to each of them. "The white one missing an arm is Wheeljack, he usually makes things that don't really work well." "The other white one on the ground is Ratchet, he usually patches us up." "So he's your doctor," Beth asked. "Pretty much," the female yellow autobot replied. "The smaller red one is Ironhide," Bumblebee continued, "he uses guns to solve all his problems." "The black one is Prowl, he uses his mind a little more than Ironhide." "...And finally, the big red one is our leader: Optimus Prime."

"Hey, are they even alive," Dex asked. Red Alert answered, "they won't be soon if we don't get the power back up!" "Maybe we need to jump start it from the ship from the outside!" "With what, an Earthquake," Sunstreaker asked. "Maybe we can make our own," Isaac suggested. "How?" "Maybe there's a volcano around here or something. We could trigger an eruption by throwing explosives into the top of one!" Sunstreaker hated the plan, because it involved getting dirtier, climbing a volcano, and causing an eruption; however, she knew Optimus was more important than her looks. "So, where do we get explosives?" Bumblebee then pointed to his arm. "You have explosives in your... OH!" "It's gonna take almost every grenade and rocket," he explained, "but I believe it WILL be enough."

_Transition to later._

"Hey, you guys there yet," Isaac asked. "We're nearly at the top," Bumblebee answered, "how are Optimus and the rest?" "Everyone else is fine, but he seems to be close to flatlining," Red Alert advised.

When the pair reached the top, they threw in every explosive they could carry into the volcano and ran as fast as they could away from the epicenter. "This had better work," Red Alert prayed. "Cross your fingers, guys," Isaac suggested. "How is that going to help us?" "It makes it so good things are more likely to happen." Just as planned, the explosives caused an eruption, which caused the area around them to shake.

At first, there was only dead silence. "It didn't work, he's not gonna make it," Red Alert mumbled. "Give it some time," Dex advised. Then, they heard a voice coming from the main computer. "Teletraan 1, online," the computer announced, "main systems, online." "I can't believe your nonsensical plan worked," Beth admitted to Isaac. Almost everything in the ship began to come alive again. "What will you tell Prime and the others," Red Alert asked the other two autobots. Bumblebee thought to himself, then told her, "we'll tell him you were doing your job." "I'm not sure if I'll be able to revive him without Ratchet, even WITH the medical equipment." "Maybe I can help," Beth suggested. "I don't think that's a good idea," Isaac argued, "you're STUDYING medical... whatever that course is called, and it's designed for humans." "Not to mention we got class in two days," Dex added. "Don't worry," she said, "maybe I'll learn something from this."

**The transformers will return!**

**(Okay, these first chapters are supposed to be a homage to the first episodes of the original Transformers cartoon (with the exception of the choice of characters, the kind of events that are unfolding, and some weirdness in writing). The day I started writing this chapter is also the day I published the chapter explaining the rules of writing this story. If you have anything positive to say about this story, tell me things you liked such as favorite part, favorite character/s, or even favorite chapter. If you have anything negative to say about the story, please explain why in good detail so that I, to the best of my abilities, can make it better hopefully. Also, expect some changes in continuity in this story's canon after this chapter. Thank you all, you have been a wonderful audience.)**


	4. Rules of engagement

Welcome one and all to the rules for writing my current fanfic: Transformers Energized (I honestly couldn't come up with a better name). So here are the rules. And as always, Hasbro and the Japanese company I keep forgetting the name own Transformers and everything having to do with it; I just write fan fiction based on the source material. Also, I will post the next chapter after a few days once I get reviews and questions.

**1\. They MUST have appeared in at least g1, animated, or the movies, and cannot have names given to them by fans (like 'Steve').**

The reason for the first two is simple: those two have the most characters out of any continuity of The Transformers (plus I've seen enough of both), and the latter because EVERY Transformers fan has seen at least ONE of them (to which, I had the misfortune of seeing FOUR). The last part of the rule is due to generic characters such as the 'vehicons' being given names by the fans, and this part leads us to our next rule:

**2\. I will NEVER add original characters (apart from my own) no matter how many or how badly they are requested. Only redesign ideas are allowed (as long as they fit into the 'classic' g1 style).**

This is my second biggest rule (it's number 2 for a reason). The main reason I will NOT take requests to insert YOUR original characters, is because this is HEAVILY based off of original material (for most of the characters in terms of design at least). I will take requests for redesign of character models, personalities, or a complete overhaul of the character, even though WILL is a strong word since only about one or two requests give or take will be fulfilled (I'll be honest, I actually don't like some of the character designs in g1). G1 style is basically human looking robots wearing armor like helmets, despite the 'helmets' actually being part of their head or face.

**3\. I will avoid taking requests that are ideas for full blown chapters, or suggestions that are the premise for the main plot of a chapter. I might take requests for character arcs, but not for what kind of chapters are for said arc (because micromanagement sucks).**

This is actually part two of the previous rule, because this is a FAN fiction, not a FAN CLUB fiction (although, this is probably what this site probably should be renamed to). This is to avoid spoilers, give me the freedom, and, most importantly, TO NOT RECYCLE PLOT FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTERS (or 'episodes' if you like). The example for the former is: character 'x' wants to propose to character 'y', but characters 'a', 'b', and'c', kidnap character 'y'. An example of the latter is: team 'b' wants to kidnap a few characters to use as BATTERIES (spoilers). Requests for character arcs are allowed, even though it'd be MADNESS to give each and every character their own arc considering the size of the cast, but DO NOT tell me exactly what they should do or what will happen in their character arcs for the stated reasons above.

**5... No... 4. I may consider changing genders of certain characters if either a: they have very little appearances outside g1, animated, or BOTH (at least that I'm aware of, since I don't read the comics); b: they have no 'canonical' (or rather consistent) gender in both or either (I.e. A character is male in g1 but female in animated); or c: if I feel it fits their personality.**

Even though I'm not 100% onboard with the idea of them having genders (THEY'RE ROBOTS, COME ON), I may consider changing their genders (as well as maybe give them a design overhaul) when the need arises.

**5\. Already existing characters (for example: Wheeljack) must have designs as close to the original source material as possible, this ALSO includes the live action films (because calling a pink female Bumblebee who can invent stuff 'Wheeljack' is NOT that character AT ALL). Same thing for personalities, although this is sort of an inverse of rule 4.**

This rule alone is what draws the line from a fan made character, and a trademarked character. Suggestions for personalities are allowed (considering the amount of personality the g1 cast had), but only if said character was a background character (which background characters also apply to rule 4), or if I feel the character lacks enough personality to require a complete overhaul. ('Character' and 'personality' are two VERY different things, and a sexy voice is part of CHARACTER not PERSONALITY)

**6\. Like with 5, I will try to use names that are most consistent with design.**

This may be one of my most confusing rules yet. Take Bonecrusher for example. In the original, he is a bulldozer; however, he is a completely different vehicle in the live action films. Scavenger has the opposite problem. The most infamous has to go to one of my most hated (not for the character itself) transformers ever: Octane (I know this will anger a lot of people, and yes, I am calling him 'Octane').

**7\. 'Canon' (as in this story's canon) shipping is a big no-no (meaning pairing two or more characters in a way that isn't a friendship or simply working together is prohibited).**

I just wanna drive y'all crazy with this rule by making every one of you shout into your screens who should be with who when it will NEVER happen.

**8\. No characters that turn into inanimate objects, bikes, or fauna. They can be included, but they MUST turn into a vehicle with at least 4 wheels, and or seat more than one person (it has to be powered too of course).**

There are transformers who's character I like, but I just hate their alternate mode, which is why this rule exists.

And those are the basic rules for my story. I will leave you some sneak peaks to give you an idea of what's to come:

**New characters:** hint #1: Egypt. Hint #2: Wheeljack's look-alike. Hint #3: evil Wheeljack. Hint #4: Mega Man 5. And hint #5: rule 6.

**Upcoming future ****chapters:** Dude, where's my_? _ in the _. Seeing _. And finally: Thicker Than Water. (The last one was the actual title, you'll have to fill in the blanks on your own, and two of the hints for the characters above are also shared by one character which makes this a bonus hint).


	5. Dark Horse

**Hey y'all, it's me, your not-quite-favorite author of your not-quite-favorite Transformers story. As always: Hasbro and whoever the Japanese company I can't name is owns The Transformers. Now, let's begin.**

**We now return to The Transformers!**

**Chapter 4: Dark horse**

The decepticons were coming up with a plan to gather resources to convert into energy for themselves. "Scavenger, give me the locations containing the most of each resource," Megatron demanded. "As you wish, my liege," the Decepticon scientist complied before explaining. There was an image of the world with all the key locations highlighted in red. "There are primitive gasses and oils in Texas and The Middle East, primitive nuclear energy in France, a primitive fuel source known by the natives of this rock as 'coal' found in Russia, and advanced technology, at least to these flesh creatures, in Japan." "There is also something they are working on something known as 'solar' and 'wind' power," the scientist's assistant added. "I already know. But we need the energy NOW, not later," Megatron demanded. Thundercracker asked, "how will we ever get to those locations if the Nemesis is no longer capable of flying?" "Scavenger, are there any resources near the place known as 'Texas'," Megatron requested. "Yes, there are pockets of coal reserves scattered around, and nuclear energy further east of the location, though it isn't as much as there is in France." "Excellent! Decepticons, head for the location known as Texas and collect the oils and gasses there, then head east to collect the nuclear energy!"

_Do do do do do DO!_

At the autobots' new headquarters on Earth, they were slowly building their forces back up to combat their enemy. "Thanks Red Alert," Ironhide said, "we owe ya one." The only autobots who were currently confined to medical beds were Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Optimus Prime. "Optimus should've woken up by now," Prowl stated, "what's wrong with him?" Beth replied, "we don't know, but I think there must be problems with his equivalent of a brain." "I don't care about your yappin', fix him up now," Ironhide demanded. "Calm down, these things take time. We don't want to hurt him any more than we already have." "Can't these medical gizmos help fix him up faster?" Red Alert argued, "Wheeljack always says 'tools are only as good as the bot holding them'." Then Wheeljack muttered, "I didn't say that..., I asked for... no onions and cheese..." Fortunately, they managed to patch him up and reattach his arm, now they just had to listen to his ramblings until he wakes up.

Then, Sunstreaker arrived after delivering the other two humans back to their house. "Sunstreaker is back," she announced, "did you guys miss me?" "Heck yeah, we did," Ironhide complained, "where were you when me and Prowl woke up?" "I'm sorry, people just couldn't get enough of me! This one human asked me to pull over, and he gave me something that had writing on it. I wonder if he was a secret admirer?" "More like highway patrol," Beth corrected as she took the slip of paper. "So they patrol the 'highways' to see pretty autobots like MYSELF?" "No, they patrol highways for autobots going above the speed limit LIKE yourself." "Huh, no wonder those two told me to go slowly when I was taking them home." "You shouldn't be showing off," Prowl chastised, "the natives of this planet might be as unfriendly as the decepticons." "You're actually not far off," Beth joked.

Suddenly, Bumblebee called their attention. "Guys, Teletraan 1 has got something for us!" "What does the magic box have to say," Ironhide asked. The Autobot main computer then announced, "decepticons are on the move towards oil reserves in Texas!" "Oh of course it's them 'cons!" "So, do you have a plan for us Prowl," Bee asked. "We'll go deal with them, while Ironhide should stay here with the human and Red Alert." "Why do I gotta be stuck with babysittin'," Ironhide whined. "Because you have the most firepower," Prowl answered, "now let's go."

_Transition to the decepticons._

"Put your servos into it," hook demanded as he was overseeing the loading of oil barrels into Motormaster, "we need to get these resources to the seekers so they can transport them back to Scavenger." "Why do we have to load the barrels into Motormaster," Dead End complained, "it would be much easier to load into the seekers from here." "We don't want to draw suspicion from the natives, now keep moving those barrels." Then, they heard the sounds of cars coming. "Is it the flesh creatures," Breakdown asked worriedly. "Worse," Drag Strip answered, "it's those pesky auto-twerps!" "And they brought a friend," Wildrider giggled. "Motormaster, with me," Hook ordered, "everyone else, hold the autobots off!" When the autobots arrived, they were greeted by some not-so-friendly faces, while Hook and Motormaster took off. "Hey guys, remember us," Wildrider teased. "Why does it matter," Dead End grumbled. "Because we're gonna beat them this time," Drag Strip snapped, "now quit your whining!" "Bumblebee and Sunstreaker, go after the oil," Prowl ordered, "I'll keep them busy." "Roger," the two autobots replied as they drove after Motormaster and Hook. "OH NO YOU DON'T," Drag Strip shouted before transforming and driving after them. "One recently healed autobot against three energon starved decepticons," Prowl said to himself.

"Hook to Starscream, the autobots are pursuing us! Prepare to take off!" As they were in the middle of chasing them, they were stopped by Thundercracker, who landed in front of them, the RIGHT WAY this time. "Long time no see," he said. "Not really," Bumblebee replied. Then Drag Strip arrived and said, "today's the day we beat you losers!" "You take the blue jet, I'll take the sore loser," Sunstreaker said. "Who are you calling LOSER," Drag Strip snapped before charging at the female autobot with her blades. Unfortunately, the deficiency in energon was hampering her combat ability. Every time she would swing, Sunstreaker would dodge. "What's the matter slow poke, you want me to slow down?" "I'LL SHOW YOU SLOW," the decepticon shouted before she scratched the autobot's paint with one of her blades. This then prompted Sunstreaker to attack in anger.

Bee on the other hand was trying dodge lead from Thundercracker, and he was throwing A LOT of it. "Jeez, how much ammo do you have," he asked. "More than enough to take you down," Thundercracker answered. "Well, I don't need firepower to take YOU down!" When he tried to kick the seeker in the face, Thundercracker simply didn't even budge, grabbed Bumblebee's foot, and threw him to the ground. "Neither do I," the seeker replied as he stepped on him and pointed his gun at The autobot. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sunstreaker warned as she was holding Drag strip with a gun pointed at her. "Actually, you're right," Thundercracker agreed, "in fact, I don't HAVE to do anything besides stall you." "Wait, WHAT," Bumblebee exclaimed. "Aw slag, how could we be this stupid," Sunstreaker said. "Who's slow NOW," Drag Strip laughed.

"Well, see you around," Thundercracker said, as he and Drag Strip transformed and left.

_Transition to the Ark._

"Guys, the decepticons took off with the oil," Bumblebee announced, "we need to know where their next target will be." "Ironhide," Red Alert called, "can you get Teletraan 1 to show us where the decepticons will attack next?" "I know where they're going...," Wheeljack muttered, "they're going... to the... ivory tower to..." "How do I work this contraption," Ironhide asked. "I just need you to tell me what the locations are that are being shown." "Why can't you come over and work this yourself?" "HELLO? This human and I trying to save OPTIMUS!" "Guys," Sunstreaker interrupted, "can you just give us the location for crying out loud!" "Alright, sis," Red Alert complied out of annoyance, "Teletraan 1, where are the decepticons?" Ironhide looked at the screen and answered, "they're at some place called a 'coal mine'." "All right, they're not very far from where you are," she told them. "Prowl, you still there," Bumblebee asked. "Yes I am," he responded, "where are they headed next?" "A mine not too far from here, now let's go!"

_Do do do do do DO!_

When they arrived at the mine, they didn't see any decepticons in sight. "Red Alert, are you sure they are here?" "Of course they are, Teletraan 1 said so." And their genius supercomputer WAS right, they were there, and they were none other than Drag Strip and Thundercracker. "Why did you ask me to come here," the seeker complained, "all it's gonna do, is draw the autobots here." "Exactly, because I want to finish what WE started," Drag Strip clarified, "and there they are!" "Why did it have to be you two," Bumblebee and Sunstreaker complained. "Don't blame me, it was HER idea," the blue decepticon replied. "All right," Prowl began, "we'll take out Drag strip first, then we finish off Thundercracker." "Bad idea," Bumblebee argued, "he's no pushover." "Let's just do what we did last time," Sunstreaker suggested, "only this time, Prowl can help you deal with the big blue doofus." "We won't be able to beat him, but we can keep him distracted from you."

They then executed their game plan, with the Sunstreaker during it out with Drag Strip, while the remaining two were trying to avoid Thundercracker's shots. "I have another idea," Prowl called to Bumblebee, "I'll try to get behind him while you distract him." "I'll TRY." The yellow bot then ran to one side and yelled, "HEY, WHY DO YOU NEED GUNS THAT SHOOT A LOT OF ROUNDS, ARE YOU REALLY THAT BAD OF A SHOT?" Thundercracker simply answered by firing a missile at him that made a fairly big explosion, while Prowl shot at the seeker from behind. Like when Bumblebee tried to kick him in the face, Prowl's gun didn't do a thing to him, and Thundercracker decided to shift his attention back to Prowl. "Those shots should've finished him," Prowl exclaimed. "Like I said, he's no pushover like regular seekers."

There were differences between regular seekers, and unique seekers like Thundercracker. The first and most obvious difference, is Thundercracker is blue and has a name, while regular seekers are all the same color and have no names. The second difference, is unique seekers usually get special equipment, like Skywarp, or, in the case of Thundercracker, increased combat capabilities through weapon and armor upgrades.

"Guys, did you deal with the blue bomber yet," Sunstreaker asked while having Drag Strip in a hold. "We can't even scratch him," Bumblebee replied, "it's like we can't hurt him from the outside!" "Wait, say that again," Prowl said. "We can't hurt him from the outside?" Prowl then remembered what happened to Optimus when the Ark crashed, then looked up at a crane. "We need to hit him with something heavy!" "What?!?!" "His body might be protected from weaponry, but I doubt his internal systems can handle blunt force trauma." "How do we do that?" "Get him to go under the crane!"

Bumblebee then went under the crane and shouted, "HEY, 'THUNDER CLAPPER', I HEARD ONLY COWARDS RELY ON GUNS AND ROCKETS! WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT?" Like before, the seeker just fired another missile at him. "I don't think he's falling for it, Prowl." "Don't worry, I got that covered!" Their new plan was: whenever Bee distracted the seeker with insults, Prowl would shoot Thundercracker in the face, causing him to walk backwards.

When their target was in position, Prowl and Bumblebee shot at the cables holding up the bucket. "Even IF you can't hurt me with your guns, you missed," the decepticon said. Then, Prowl pointed up at the bucket swinging towards him. The only thing Thundercracker could do was mutter, "oh slag." "YOU GUYS CHEATED," Drag Strip yelled before breaking free of Sunstreaker's grasp and driving off. Then, they autobots heard two cars coming. "Reinforcements," Prowl asked.

When the two cars arrived, they transformed and revealed themselves to be Cliffjumper. "I saw you and came to help," Cliff said, "is the party over?" "Sorry guys, we just kicked their tailpipes," Sunstreaker apologized, "we're just relieved you guys are still online." "Let's return to the Ark," Prowl suggested, "we can't waste any more time."

_Do do do do do DO!_

"There, that should do it," Beth said, "I've never done brain surgery before, let alone on a giant alien robot." "It won't be long until he wakes up, thanks for your help," Red Alert added. "Anytime, except Monday through Friday, because I have class too." Just recently, the others had finally returned from their mission. "Guess who's back, sis," Sunstreaker announced. "You managed to find the rookie," Ironhide muttered, "yay..." "I also have good news," Red Alert interrupted, "Optimus is gonna live!" The other autobots cheered after hearing the news. "Now all that's left are Wheeljack and Ratchet." They then turned to Wheeljack, who continued spouting nonsense. "SOLDIER," he shouted, "what's a jelly donut doin' in your footlocker?" "And how long you reckon that'll take," Ironhide asked. Red Alert responded, "probably a few days."

_Do do do do do DO!_

"Scavenger, report! What is the status of the conversion process?" "Lord Megatron, we still need the resources and technology, otherwise the energon we will get will be crude and in small quantities." Just then, Drag Strip arrived, along with Thundercracker, who was covered in coal. "Where were you two," Megatron asked angrily. "Drag Strip wanted to finish a battle with the autobots," Thundercracker answered. "You're not throwing ME under the bus," Drag Strip exclaimed. "I only followed you to talk some sense into you!" "ENOUGH! Thundercracker, I commend you for your actions. As for you Drag Strip, I will have Starscream make an example out of you." "With pleasure, Megatron," Starscream added, as he proceeded to beat her down, while everyone else watched. After he finished, Drag Strip vowed she would never let this happen again.

**The Transformers will return!**

**(The new characters introduced in this chapter are Scavenger, a Decepticon scientist and engineer, and Hook, Scavenger's assistant. I also changed Scavenger's gender for added backstory with HER and Wheeljack (hint hint) which is supposed to build on HER new personality. Also, Scavenger and Hook are none of the hints for new upcoming characters. Plus, I added some of my own lore for seekers to give them more background, and to differentiate them from just being Starscream with a different color and personality. There's also similar background information for Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, so stick around for that. And as always, if you liked it, tell me the things you liked about it. If not, help me by telling me the problems, so I can make this better for everyone hopefully.)**


	6. Light and Shadow

**Hasbro owns Transformers, not me. Now, let's get back to the action!**

**Chapter 5: Light and Shadow**

**Back on Cybertron, the war wages on!**

Three seekers were busy discussing things pertaining to the war. "When will those bothersome autobots give up already," a black and red seeker with 'bat ears' and a red visor complained. "Why do you say that, Nacelle," a masked purple seeker asked, "I want this war to keep going so I can torch more autobots!" "Give him a break, Hotlink," a seeker resembling Arcee scolded, "I'm just as sick at being shot at as HE IS." "Blow it out your actuator, Bitstream," the masked seeker known as Hotlink replied. "Watch what you say, Hotlink," a mysterious ghostly voice chuckled, "you never know who else might be listening." "Ha Ha, Very funny, we know you're here," Hotlink said sarcastically, "stop hiding, you're not fooling anyone."

Suddenly, a white seeker with a cone shaped head slowly became visible. "I've gathered some Intel on our next target," the 'cone head' began, "he's an Autobot official by the name of 'Perceptor'. He doesn't use guns to win battles, but rather his mind." "Thrust, when will you ever stop being useful," Bitstream joked. "All right seekers, let's go get that autobot," Nacelle ordered.

_Transition to Earth._

The next day, Optimus Prime was discussing their next move against the decepticons. "What strategy do you have for us, Prowl," he asked the strategist. "Well, one of the most important resources they'll need are nuclear fuel rods," Prowl stated as he looked at the map, "so we'll need to travel East to stop them. I, in the meantime, will travel to Japan to see if they're after the technology there, alone." "No, Prowl, you cannot go there alone," Optimus advised, "there is only safety in numbers." "This is a scouting operation, so that mean's I'll need to be covert, which means it will be a solo mission for me." "Very well," Optimus agreed, "however, I doubt the decepticons are in any shape to make their next move. Let us take this opportunity to plan and rest, while you Prowl shall carry out your own mission." "Thank you, Optimus. Wish me luck!"

_Transition to decepticons on Earth._

In Scavenger's lab, the mad scientist herself was working on a temporary substitute energy source, so they would have something to give them some form of energy to get the rest of the resources. "What kind of solution do you have," the seeker leader demanded, "we need energy NOW!" "It's a stop gap solution: a very crude form of energon," she answered, "it won't last us as long as pure energon, but it's something." "Maybe we should've taken Shockwave with us instead of you," he insinuated, "he would've came up with a better invention by now."

After Starscream left, Scavenger was suddenly feeling much angrier than even when he first entered, evident by her clenching her fists. "Shockwave, Shockwave, SHOCKWAVE! If there are two people I can't STAND, it's Wheeljack and SHOCKWAVE! Their neuro-processors must be filled with envious thoughts of ME! Yes..., they're all just JEALOUS of MY superior intellect, compared to their own." At that very moment, Thundercracker barged into her lab as she was ranting. "Oops, I forgot that I'm 'not a scientist'." "Leave now if you wish to not be my next test subject." This was just another day in Decepticon headquarters.

_Transition to Cybertron_.

The decepticon team lead by Thrust were closing in on their target. "There he is," Bitstream said as she saw their target being escorted by two guards. "Do we go in guns blazing," Hotlink requested. "No," Nacelle pointed at the masked decepticon, "we need to be professional about this."

Without warning, the three decepticons dropped down and landed behind Perceptor. "You're coming with us," Bitstream demanded. Before his guards could act, they acted as if they were being beaten up by a ghost, which they were. "Looks like you have no choice," Thrust said as he became visible. At that moment, a group of autobots had just arrived. One of them painted with flames happened to be the leader of the group that came, and he was known widely by one name. "Rodimus Prime," Thrust greeted, "I should've known." "Let him go, Thrust," the prime ordered. "Why should I," the cone head laughed, "I am just one of many servants of Megatron. Just be thankful for that." "It is precisely that reason alone why every circuit in my body wants you dead," the prime growled. "Then why haven't you terminated me?" "Because you have Perceptor." "It would seem we're at an impasse," Nacelle commented. "Now then," Thrust continued, "I suggest you fools step aside."

Then, coming from behind the prime, was a different autobot who began shooting at Thrust and his entourage. Unfortunately, Nacelle protected them by deploying an energy shield, and the decepticons took off with Perceptor. "What is wrong with you Sentinel," Rodimus asked. "They were taking him and we needed to ACT," Sentinel Prime responded. "Great, now they have Perceptor."

_Transition to autobots on Earth._

As suggested by Optimus Prime himself, the autobots were taking the day to rest and prepare. Bumblebee was telling Cliffjumper about the recent events that happened. "...And so the big dummy raised its arm into the air, and then got struck by what is known on this planet as 'lightning'." "If I was with you, we would've beaten that thing in less than a minute. I can't believe you and Sunstreaker got to have all the fun!" "Look, I risked my life to get back here!" "No, you need to look." Cliffjumper then shifted Bumblebee's attention to the Autobot nurse Red Alert. "Well HELLO nurse," he called in his best impression of Bumblebee. "Why'd you do that?" "Maybe SHE wants to hear some of your more boring stories."

The two rookies left as quickly as they could as the nurse turned around. "Oh... Bumblebee... I didn't..." The look on her face was an expression she hadn't learned about, yet. It was a good thing she wasn't human, otherwise the expression she was making would be even more emphasized. "Sorry, Red Alert, I didn't mean to take you away from whatever it was you were doing that was important." "No, no, I wasn't... I wasn't doing anything to tell you the truth." "So... do you want to talk?" "S-s-sure..."

The nurse then walked over to sit beside him, still keeping the same expression she STILL couldn't understand. "All right, what can we talk about." Red Alert couldn't answer, and was looking away from him. "Hey, is there something wrong?" "Oh... I was... thinking about my brother." "Sideswipe? Yeah, I kind of do miss that goof ball, at least that's what humans would've called him." She laughed a little under her breath at the sound of that. "I remember when he would say or do something that would crack us up whenever morale was down. I wonder if he was actually made like that." "Oh, you have no idea. My brother likes to show off, like my sister, only he doesn't show off his looks. He likes to show off, because he likes the reactions of others." "So... how come you're not like that?" "The reason I'm not like those two, is because I inherited only some of the traits from the spark used to make the three of us." "But you kinda look like them." "We're built similarly, but act differently."

And just like that, the feeling she had earlier was now replaced by another equally unidentifiable feeling. "Is that a smile I now see?" The nurse only answered by slightly looking away from him. "Are you thinking about Hot Shot now?" "What? Why would you think that?" "Because you were assigned to work with him and Rodimus after we finished training." The nurse shook her head, leaned in close to his audio receptors, and whispered something. "I actually have to agree with Sunstreaker on Rodimus." "And you said you and your sister were different," he said.

At that very moment, Sunstreaker entered the room and struck a pose. "Yes, you called?" "We were just talking about you," Red Alert replied. "Naturally." The nurse's sister then struck a sexy pose. "I mean, who wouldn't talk about me?" "Arcee, Wheeljack, Ironhide," Bumblebee answered nonchalantly. "But even THEY talk about me." "Yeah, but not very often in a good way," Red Alert added.

**Speaking of not talking about Sunstreaker in a good way, let's see who else is doing that.**

_Transition to Earth decepticons._

Drag Strip was currently trying to refine her skills after the embarrassing results of the last battle with the autobots. The one autobot she was focusing on beating, no matter the cost, was Sunstreaker. Wildrider walked in on the fellow stunticon and asked, "whatcha doin'?" "I'm training for my next battle, no, VICTORY over Sunstreaker!" "Who?" "The female yellow autobot that CHEATED in our last engagement." "I think the reason she beat you, is because she isn't as low on energy as you." Drag Strip then suddenly held her blades against Wildrider's neck. "She. CHEATED!" "Okay, okay, but I have an idea." Drag Strip then removed the blades from her neck and replied, "I'm listening." "How about I tag along for your next showdown with her. That way, you can still beat her if things go badly, which means I'll beat her for you." "Fair... enough..."

_Transition to Cybertron._

Perceptor was currently in the hands of Thrust. "If you expect the autobots to surrender, you are clearly mistaken!" "I'm not here to negotiate, I'm here to get some answers from you." The cone head then showed him a picture of three winged figures. "Please tell me, who are they?" Perceptor knew the answer, and it was something he was afraid to tell him, for these three figures were a sign of bad things to come.

**_Dun dun dun dun DUN!_**

**The Transformers will return!**

**(Okay, this is sort of a break from all the action that's been happening. Originally, this chapter was going to be different, and I actually HATED the original plot of it. Basically, this chapter was supposed to show off how strong Optimus was by fighting FIVE elite seekers by himself, but I decided against it because there would be too much to keep track of (seriously, one dude against FIVE is pretty hard to write about and make interesting, and it only makes it worse that there's a subplot in this chapter). Overall, I'm much happier with how this chapter turned out, because it fleshed out some of the characters (even though they're machines). I've also added on to Sunstreaker's personality a little. Another thing I did was expand on Drag Strip's personality to make it so (s)he wants to be better than others at... whatever (she's a girl in the case of this story, and she is based a bit off animated Drag Strip). Also, Thrust is based off his Armada version, and I essentially decided to make him sort of like the spy from Team Fortress 2. Anyways, enough rambling, thanks everyone for everything. As always, leave reviews to tell me how you're liking the story so far, or so you can help me make this story even better towards the end, hopefully.)**


	7. Robots In Disguise Part 1

**Hasbro owns Transformers, I don't, blah blah blah, STORY TIME!**

**We now return to The Transformers!**

**Chapter 6: Robots in Disguise Part 1**

**The natives of this world have only gotten a glimpse of who the transformers are. How long will they be able to keep their existence a secret, IF they can?**

"So you say you met three natives of this planet, and then told them everything about us," Optimus asked the autobots. "Well... at least the important stuff," Bumblebee answered. "I hope you advised them to not tell the other natives of this world. I fear they might not be so welcoming." "Don't worry, I told them to keep our secret."

Meanwhile, at Isaac's house, there was a knock on the door. "Open up, this is the police!" As instructed, he went over to open the door, and was greeted by two officers. "Good afternoon officers, how can I help you today?" One of the officers began to explain. "Sir, we need you and everyone else in the house to come with us. We need to ask you a few questions about some recent events." _'Oh no, they found out,'_ he though to himself.

_Transition to the decepticons._

All decepticons in their Earth headquarters were listening to Megatron about his next phase of attack. "Thundercracker, Scavenger, and Soundwave, head to Japan to retrieve the technology!" "Affirmative," Soundwave replied in his typical robotic tone. "Starscream, Slipstream, and Skywarp, head to the nuclear plant to retrieve the fuel rods." "On it, boss," Skywarp responded. Megatron then directed his attention to the stunticons. "There has been a rumor, that some of the natives know of our existence. Dispose of them before they retaliate against us in force!" "Understood," Motormaster complied. With that, each of the decepticons whose names came out of their leader's mouth split up to do their missions.

_Do do do do do DO!_

"Attention: human companions have been captured by local law enforcement," Teletraan 1 announced. "This is not good," Optimus said, "we can't let the other humans know of our existence, otherwise we'll ALL be in grave danger." "Me and Sunny can't go get them," Bumblebee pointed out, "they'll see us EVEN IN OUR VEHICLE MODES!" The autobots then turned their attention to Ironhide. "What? You mean I gotta go fetch their soft forms from local law enforcement? I'm already sick of babysittin'!" "At least some people haven't seen you out of vehicle mode," Sunstreaker argued, "unlike MOI!" "Wadda ya mean 'unlike YOU', you mean to tell me you showed off your pretty little robot behind to them on purpose?" "Actually, when you put it like that, especially when it came from YOU, you could say I did it on purpose." "Enough," Optimus ordered, "it is all up to you, Ironhide." "Shouldn't I go with him? You know, in case the decepticons show up?" "Perhaps..., but I suggest you bring backup." Ironhide rolled his head and scoffed. "Great... now I'm stuck with more to babysit!"

"Alert! Alert! Decepticons are en route towards a nuclear power facility." At the very same time Teletraan 1 gave the alert, Wheeljack and Rathcet woke up. "Ugh, what's with all the racket," the inventor asked as he then looked around and saw Teletraan 1 online. "Hey! I can't believe you got the place up and runnin', nice work!" "You can thank me later," Sunstreaker added. "Of... course I'd have to thank you..." "Great, everybody except Prowl is all here. Now all we need is someone to stay behind." "I ain't goin' outside, so I guess I'll stay here and continue fixin' up the ship."

"Very well. Ratchet, Wheeljack and Sunstreaker will stay behind." The inventor simply groaned at the fact Prime had ordered him to stay behind with two people he wasn't too fond of. "As for Bumblebee and Red Alert, you two will come with me to stop the decepticons at the power plant." "Absolutely NOT," Ratchet protested, emphasizing every syllable. "I'm with the doc on this one," Sunstreaker added, "you can't take my baby sister out there to fight them without me!" "The natives have already seen you outside your disguise," their leader retorted, "we cannot risk exposing our existence to them any further!" Sunstreaker merely responded by crossing her arms, followed by a "hmph". "I almost forgot," Wheeljack interrupted, "take this!" He then proceeded to hand over an interesting looking device. "This is my latest invention! It should prevent a meltdown or radiation leakage in case things go badly over there." "Thanks," Red Alert replied. "All right, autobots, roll out!"

_Transition to humans._

"Man, this is all kinds of messed up," Dex complained, as he along with his other two friends were being interrogated by the police. "We are going to ask you a few simple questions, then we MIGHT let you three go." "Did we do something _illegal_," Beth asked.

"We're asking the questions!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry officer."

"Now, what do you know about the events that have currently been unfolding this week?"

"What do you mean," Isaac asked.

"Were you or were you not involved in the theft of a car?"

The three looked at each other and asked the officer, "what car?"

The police officer laid a picture of Sunstreaker in her vehicle mode on the table.

"OH," Isaac exclaimed, "THAT car! Uh, no." "But to me, it sounded like you recognized the car." "We do, but we had nothing to do with it."

"So by that logic, either the car must've been stolen by someone else, or magically drove off by itself!" The three laughed nervously. "What? Cars can't drive by themselves, at least not yet. You must be drinking too much coffee, officer," Isaac laughed nervously.

Just then, a second officer came in with a folder. Within said folder contained photos. "All right, we got some new Intel recently." The officer then put down the pictures of an oil field with Sunstreaker AND Bumblebee both in the picture in their vehicle modes.

"We got news that the same car you identified was present during a robbery of several gallons of oil. What do you have to say about that?" The jig was almost up! It was getting harder and harder to keep their new friends from out of town a secret from the world. "Well, why is that same car you identified in this picture as well?"

"It's part of an elaborate plan by the Soviets," Dex exclaimed.

"What?!?!"

"They sent spies driving cars such as THAT ONE to our home turf to steal all our oil!"

"How do you know this? Are you working for them?" Great, they were suddenly backed into a corner again. Then Isaac came up with an excuse. "The... uh... wars... in uh... Middle East!"

"The people stopped selling oil to them so they wouldn't sell oil to their enemies," Beth added.

The cop then rubbed his chin as he pondered the feasibility of their explanation. "Now that you mention it," the officer said, "it WOULD make sense for them to come steal oil from us. All right, you're free to go."

When the three got outside, they saw a red van waiting for them. "I'm here to pick up three troublemakers to take 'em home to their parents!" The voice came from the van, and it was obvious who it was. "Ironhide, what are you doing here," Isaac asked. "Just get in! We'll talk later."

One intersection they drove through, a truck suddenly ran into them at very high speed. "Wait a second," Isaac interrupted after observing the truck carefully, "get us out of here, NOW!" Ironhide was both confused and angry at what had just occurred. "Who in their right mind...?" "JUST DRIVE," his three human companions shouted.

It was obvious who just rammed into the autobot, thanks to the color of the cab, as well as the obvious insignia on the trailer. "I remember this guy, he tried to kill us a few days ago!" Beth pointed out as they were now trying to get away from none other than: Motormaster. "Oh, this guy, I HATE this guy and his little buddies!" Ironhide grumbled. And speaking of 'little buddies', the other four stunticons suddenly appeared out of nowhere to join the pursuit, like a pack of wolves hunting down their prey.

"I can't seem to shake him!"

"Quit driving in a straight line," Isaac suggested.

Taking his advice, the red van was drifting left and right at each and every intersection, tripping their pursuers up by making them crash into each other until they escaped the city.

All seemed fine, until they heard sirens. Dex facepalmed and whined, "we JUST got away from the cops and now they're after us again!"

"You want me to deal with 'em?"

"Dude, NO! We'll be doing jail time if you do!"

"What else could possibly go wrong," Isaac exclaimed, which was answered with a black and purple jet flying over them. "Oh, great, never mind!"

Of all the bad things that could've happened, Skywarp showed up; on the bright side, he got the police to stop chasing them. Coincidentally, Cliffjumper and Ratchet finally showed up to provide assistance.

"Need some help," Ratchet asked. "I don't need your help shaking a 'con off my tail, especially if it's THIS GUY!"

"I'll grab his attention away from you, then we'll pummel him!" Cliffjumper suggested.

"No, don't!" What Ironhide was trying to tell the young Autobot, was that Skywarp wasn't just someone you'd 'shake', especially very easily.

"I don't think he's interested in me."

"Of course he ain't, he's after ME!"

"So he's imprinted on you," Beth asked.

"No, it's more like he's following us with the intent to KILL! Like a... like a...?"

"Like a wolf hunting a sheep?"

"Uh, yeah, like that... Whatever that meant."

Then an idea came.

"Drive into a tunnel."

"Pardon?"

"If he likes following us, maybe he's dumb enough to follow us into a tunnel!"

"This guy is called Sky WARP, which means he'll probably teleport before he even tries to follow me inside."

Then Ratchet added onto the plan. "He probably needs time and lots of open space to do it!"

"Yeah, if only we could pull him into this canyon," Isaac thought aloud.

"Ratchet has special magnets that might be able to do the trick!" Cliffjumper pointed out.

As the autobots were nearing the tunnel, Skywarp was preparing to teleport to the other side when he figured out what they were planning. "Ha! You think I'm THAT stupid?" At that moment, Ratchet pulled the seeker down using his magnets.

"Hey, what's going on? Why do I feel like I'm putting on pounds?" And as planned, they made the 'wolf seeker' crash inside the tunnel.

"Did we do it," Cliff asked. To add insult to injury, the stunticons crashed into him when they finally caught back up, with the exception of Drag Strip and Wildrider. "Yup, we showed them decepticons," Ironhide cheered before they drove off to safety.

"I really wish I didn't go outside today," Ratchet complained.

**The Transformers will return!**

**(Okay, this is perhaps the first time I ever did this sort of action scene (spoilers) so don't expect some Mad Max or James Bond style chases (at least until I get better at writing in general). This chapter was also made with the sole purpose to show off Skywarp's abilities and weaknesses (but his personality MAY need some tweaking though, but this is a bit based on g1 so...), and maybe his purpose/role(?). Anyways, leave your reviews on what you liked, or didn't like so you can help me help you help us all. Spoilers for a future 'arc': a few chapters sort of based on some episodes of the original g1.)**


	8. Robots in Disguise Part 2

**Hasbro owns Transformers, PLUS I do not sponsor any real world manufacturers of any and ALL automobile products and construction equipment. Also: THANK YOU latenightstoryteller for not only my first review, but also some insight on how to improve my story (dialogue has never been my strong suit in writing, as well as physically).**

**We now Return to The Transformers!**

**Chapter 7: Robots in Disguise Part 2**

**Meanwhile in Japan, a series of thefts at television and appliance stores is being carried out by a mysterious figure with a van.**

Several days after Prowl had left for this country, a detective was examining the latest crime scene. The strangest part, was that all the money hasn't been stolen; however, everything that can be plugged in WAS. This was the detective's most bizarre case yet. The only footage caught, was a strange shadowy figure putting the electronics inside a van. Now the big question was: why?

_Transition to an unknown location._

The same van from the footage was currently being unloaded in what appeared to be a warehouse by the shadowed figure. "Is this all you brought," a feminine voice called to the figure. The figure responded, but the response that came didn't sound like any words at all. In fact, the response was made up of seemingly random noises. "That's not good enough! Bring back more, before we use YOU to build the machine!" The figure simply hissed like a cat, and got back into the van, driving off. "My latest creation will be FAR superior than anything HE has ever invented!"

_Transition back to the detective in a police cruiser._

While driving down the road, the detective got a glimpse of a black and red bird, followed by a mysterious voice that sounded as if it was in the car with her. "LASERBEAK!" Without warning, the car began driving itself and chasing after it. The detective then began saying various sentences in Japanese, being completely confused and overwhelmed by the situation. "Pardon," the voice asked her. She then pulled out her gun and asked a question, again in Japanese. "Hold on a second," the voice replied as the nobs on the radio began dialing themselves, "there, can you understand me now?" "You have ten seconds to answer my question before I shoot you, where or whatever you are!" "Calm down, I will tell you as much as I am allowed to. First, we need to go somewhere secluded."

_Transition to later._

The car then pulled into an alleyway, and began to explain. "All right, I'll tell you what I'm allowed to tell you." "Are you a ghost? Is my car haunted?" The voice only answered by laughing. "If this thing is cursed, I'm taking you to the scrap yard!" "No! Don't! PLEASE!" "Why not?" "Because that would kill me!" "But you're a ghost in my car." "I'm not a ghost that's in your car, I AM YOUR CAR!" The detective rubbed her eyes and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "So... you are a talking... car...?" "Well... yes and no, it's complicated." "How do I know this is neither a trick, or an illusion?" "I can show you, but Optimus ordered me not to." "Who?" "Never mind, let's just find where Laserbeak went." "Whatever you say, talking car." "I have a name, it's Prowl. What can I call you, besides 'inquisitive human'?" "You certainly can't 'call' me anything, I am detective Tamako Izumi of the Tokyo Police Department." "I think I'll stick with 'inquisitive human' for now."

_Transition to MUCH later._

As the two were cruising down the road, they suddenly saw the shadowy figure loading electronics into a blue van. The detective herself stepped out of Prowl, pulled out her gun and shouted, "FREEZE!" The shadowy figure simply panicked and ran into the van, followed by a mysterious sounding voice. "RAVAGE, EJECT! OPERATION: CONFRONTATION!" Suddenly, a black metal jaguar jumped out from the back of the van, and ran towards Tamako. Prowl knew he had to take action, and transformed into his robot form. Seeing this, the mechanical jaguar known as Ravage ran back into the van, with said van speeding off. The detective was even more confused, especially now that Prowl had revealed himself. "I told you it was complicated."

_Transition again._

"AUTOBOT PRESENCE: CONFIRMED," the mysterious voice announced. "Then DEAL WITH IT! I can't waste my genius by fighting them like lesser minded individuals such as YOURSELF, now DO SOMETHING!" "AFFIRMATIVE! REQUEST ASSISTANCE: ELIMINATE AUTOBOT PRESENCE!" "You don't have to tell me twice," a different voice replied. At that moment, a blue fighter jet suddenly had someone appear out of thin air, sitting in the cockpit. "Hey, where are you going?" One of the ground crew asked as he ran over to the 'pilot'. The so-called 'pilot' didn't respond, and the jet took off from the ship, flying to Japan.

_Do do do do do DO!_

This time, at the police station, Prowl decided it was time to tell the truth. "Let me give you the short version: I came from space, and fight what are known on my planet as 'decepticons'." "So... who do I tell is who?" The detective asked as she was pacing back and forth, processing the new information. "The insignias on our bodies tells us who is who." "Was that cat thing...?" "Yes. It's name is Ravage, and it is one of Soundwave's deployable servants." "And this 'Soundwave' must have BEEN IN THE VAN!" "Soundwave IS the van." "Oh yeah, I forgot that Ravage thing came from... 'It'."

She finally knew who the suspects were. Now all she needed to know was why they were stealing electronics, as well as where they're going. "Who are you, and what are you talking about?" A random police officer coming up to the detective asked. "I finally figured out who is behind all this," Tamako answered. "Oh yeah, who?" Tamako was going to give the officer the answer; however, she remembered she had to keep both Prowl and even the DECEPTICONS' existence a secret from everyone. "They're... probably stealing the electronics to... I don't know, either sell or make some kind of giant robot or something." "If they're stealing all these electronics," the officer began, "they obviously must be taking them all somewhere to stow away."

Then the detective figured out where the decepticons would be hiding. "Search every warehouse in Tokyo, the suspects will obviously be hiding inside one of them, along with the stolen electronics." "Are you sure," the officer asked the detective. "Has there been a case I was wrong about," Tamako responded. "All right, I'll get as many officers as I can to finally bust these suspects and crack this case."

_Transition to decepticons._

"ALERT: LARGE GROUP OF NATIVES APPROACHING," Soundwave announced as they heard the sounds of police sirens in the distance. "They won't suspect us in our disguises," the feminine voice said.

When the police arrived and entered the warehouse, they found a large collection of various electronics inside, as well as a strange device. "Detective Izumi, we found the stolen electronics," an officer radioed the detective. "And the suspects?" "We don't seem to see them." "What else is in there?" "A black and green excavator, and a blue van." The blue van sounded it could've been Soundwave; however, she excavator seemed out of the ordinary. "The van is one of the suspects..., I mean suspect vehicles." "Are you sure?" "Yes, but do NOT engage until I get there!" "Why?" "The suspects are extremely dangerous."

While the police officers DID NOT engage, they did decide to investigate the two vehicles. One of the officers looked inside the van, only to find a boom box and other electronics inside. "Hey, guys, you notice anything weird about that excavator?" An officer asked, pointing to the piece of construction equipment. "It's an excavator, what about it?" Another asked in disbelief. "But it's more black than green." "So?" "I've only seen excavators with more green than black, not the other way around."

At long last, Prowl and Tamako arrived to deal with the situation. "This is where they must be hiding." She said, stepping out of the car. Then, something strange began to happen. First, Laserbeak, Ravage, and the shadowy figure (who turned out to be just a black robot) emerged from the van. "Stop where you are, and put your hands up," a police officer ordered. Then, they heard a strange sound, followed by the van transforming into none other than: Soundwave. "Do not engage," Tamako ordered. The police did what she said, but decided to panic instead. As soon as Soundwave transformed into his robot mode, the excavator transformed as well. The robot form of the excavator was interesting, as 'it' had a human looking face, and looked pretty feminine for what 'it' was.

"SCAVENGER," Prowl shouted after he transformed. "And salutations to you, autobot Prowl!" The scientist greeted in a teasing yet berating tone. "The pleasure is all MINE!" He exclaimed as he ran up to punch her in the face, following up by knocking Soundwave down with Soundwave's minions running away. "Where is Thundercracker when you need him," Scavenger groaned. The police surrounded the two decepticons with Prowl saying, "give up while you can still function." "HA! These natives are incapable of harming me with their inferior weaponry!" "But I'm not with MY weaponry." "Actually, you ARE," a voice from behind Prowl said as the autobot was being grabbed, "remember ME?" The voice coming from the decepticon that grabbed him belonged to none other than Thundercracker. "How's it going, you big blue doofus," the autobot asked rhetorically.

"Excellent work, Thundercracker," Scavenger applauded as she got up and walked over to the strange device. "Aren't you going to kill us," Prowl asked. "Why would I, THE greatest mind on all of Cybertron, waste my time by terminating those with inferior intellect such as YOU and these primitive natives? I'm currently busy working on my latest invention!" "Are you going to start a monologue of how 'brilliant' your invention is," Prowl asked again. "No, I'll explain in a way you primitives will understand. This machine converts this planet's resources into pure energon, and the resources we are after are nuclear materials and fossil fuels." "That's your plan?" Scavenger then facepalmed, and began explaining in a 'simplified' manner. "All right, decepticons go steal resources to feed machine, then machine turns resources to energon." "What you're doing is monologuing." "No it's not!" "YES IT IS!" "IT'S NOT-!" "YES IT IS, BECAUSE YOU'RE RAMBLING ABOUT YOUR STUPID PLAN!" "Good grief, I hope they don't have marriage on their planet." Tamako shook her head and groaned as the two continued arguing. "What they're saying sounds more like converting those things into electricity," a police officer commented. "SHUT UP," Prowl and Scavenger snapped at the cop before continuing to argue.

Their argument was finally ended as Soundwave chimed in and ordered, "SILENCE!" "Wait, which one of you three is actually in charge of this operation," Tamako asked the decepticons. "Pardon," Scavenger asked since the scientist couldn't understand Japanese. "She's wondering which one of you is the head of this operation," Prowl corrected, "we REALLY want to find out who is in charge of everyone." "What's it to you," Thundercracker asked. "I mean surely YOU must be the one giving the orders since YOU are both the smartest AND strongest," the autobot continued, winking at the detective. "Actually, I am the one who's bossing everyone around," Scavenger corrected. "But what about Soundwave? Soundwave shows better leadership skills thanks to Rumble, Ravage, and Laserbeak following every order that comes from Soundwave." "So you're saying, I'm not leadership material," Scavenger asked. "Why do you think YOU are in charge of US," Thundercracker interrupted and tossing Prowl aside, "I'M the one who should be in charge of this operation." "Negative! Soundwave: SUPERIOR! Scavenger and Thundercracker: INFERIOR!" "I'll show you," the seeker exclaimed as he tackled Soundwave and Scavenger. Unknown to them, Prowl was sneaking over to the conversion machine to smash it while the three were fighting amongst each other. Unfortunately, Thundercracker saw this, took the machine, and flew off with it. "Better luck next time," Scavenger said as the remaining two decepticons transformed and ran off. Tamako looked at Prowl, then looked at the surprised cops and said, "I can explain."

_Do do do do do DO!_

"...And you expect me to believe all this," the police chief asked Tamako. "Sir, this is a serious matter! We are dealing with something we've never SEEN before!" Tamako pleaded. "I doubt even the news would believe this if I told them!" Then, the detective had an idea. "In fact, you SHOULDN'T tell them because I will show you, sir."

She then took the chief outside to show the chief Prowl transforming from his vehicle mode to his robot mode. "I don't believe it," the police chief gasped. "Now, tell every officer to keep their mouth shut about this, or WE ARE ALL IN TROUBLE!"

About a few hours later, the detective's new friend was preparing to board a ship to return home. "Why do you have to leave," she asked. Prowl replied, "I need to tell my friends about what the decepticons are planning." "Will you come back?" "Some day, but my friends need me!" "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Unknown to them, Laserbeak was listening in on them, and flew back to decepticon headquarters to spread the news.

**The Transformers will return!**

**(Okay, this chapter is... something... Basically, it's sort of the 'anti-transformers' chapter (small cast of characters, the plot focusing on humans more, and... OH YEAH... THE DECEPTICONS WINNING (it's more of a hollow victory though), as well as not much action). Also, I made Soundwave a van and his minions electronics pretty much for the sake of necessity since a van would sort of fit with his gimmick of deploying his little minions (plus, Rumble doesn't speak, which is a blessing for me because less personalities to worry about, and I'm not necessarily cheating with designs). Plus, new original character that's a human, YAY (btw, there WILL be human antagonists too just to spice things up). Overall, I'm... somewhat satisfied with this chapter (maybe not the end, but a few episodes of G1 had pretty lame endings so...). As always leave me feedback so that I, to the best of my abilities, can make this story better.)**


	9. Robots in Disguise Part 3

**This chapter was actually supposed to be Light And Shadow, but I cut it since there'd be too much to pay attention to. Another way this is different to the original concept, is the absence of Skywarp and Thundercracker in the original fight (again, to 'streamline' this chapter). As always, Hasbro owns Transformers, and I do NOT sponsor any real world companies or whatever.**

**Chapter 8: Robots in Disguise Part 3**

**Meanwhile, the rest of the decepticons deployed were on their way to steal nuclear energy.**

"Hey, what's the Air Force doing here," one of the plant workers asked as he saw three fighter jets. "Are they flying... TOWARDS US," another asked worriedly as the jets started flying in their general direction. The lead jet proceeded to fire missiles at the plant. "They are, and they're shooting at us! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

After the power plant staff had panicked and disbanded from the plant, the seekers landed and continued their operation. "Get those fuel rods, but be careful with them," Starscream ordered. "Whatever you say, commander awesome," Sunstorm complied. "I STILL question your leadership, commander," Slipstream complained to Starscream. "Why," Sunstorm asked, "he's like the best leader EVER... behind Megatron of course!" Starscream pointed his gun at the two seekers and demanded, "do as I say OR ELSE!" "As you wish," Slipstream mocked.

_Transition._

"Megatron, we have the materials needed to make our own energon," Starscream announced. "Excellent! Now, return to base with the fuel rods before the autobots arrive!" "But Megatron, don't you think you should commend me for terminating- AUTOBOTS!" The only one Starscream could recognize was Bumblebee, who was accompanied by a red truck that transformed into none other than... "OPTIMUS PRIME?! BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" "Not quite," Optimus corrected, as he knocked Starscream down with a punch to the face. As Optimus was about to finish him off with shot from his rifle, Sunstorm intervened by shielding Starscream, giving the air commander enough time to get back up. "You three can FLY," Megatron reminded the seekers, "use that to your advantage you fools!" "Bumblebee, Red alert, get those rods back into the reactor," Optimus ordered.

The remaining two seekers flew up to get a better angle to attack Prime from. "I failed to terminate you once, I'll make sure I do it this time!" Starscream said, firing his missiles at Prime. Unfortunately, the missiles were all intercepted by Optimus' shots. "You are so useless, Starscream! Fortunately, I'll finish the job for you!" Slipstream added, firing a laser at Prime. "Wrong again, Slipstream," Optimus replied, dodging the laser.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Red Alert were discussing on how to put the rods back in the reactor. "How do I put this thing in," Bee asked. Red Alert answered, "it's upside down, other way." Then, Bee saw Slipstream's laser reflect off the walls towards Red Alert, and proceeded to push her out of the way and got hit instead. Seeing this, Optimus began firing furiously at the decepticons. Starscream was having none of this, and decided to fly away in his jet form. "I always KNEW you were incompetent!" Slipstream commented as she flew off behind him.

Optimus then turned his attention towards his fallen comrade. Red Alert stated, "he's still alive but..." "We will make sure he lives to fight another day, but we need to repair this reactor first!" Then, alarms began blaring, and one of the plant workers ran up to the autobots, blabbering in what sounded like complete gibberish. "We can't understand you," Red Alert told the man. "The reactor, it's getting hot," the man finally responded in English with a German accent. "How do we cool it down," Optimus asked. "There should be a control panel that injects coolant into the reactor!" Red Alert then looked over to where the panel would've been, had the decepticons not been fighting them, and replied, "well that's not good." "WE'LL ALL DIE IF WE CAN'T COOL DOWN THE REACTOR SOME WAY," the man panicked.

Then, an idea suddenly came to Optimus. "Red Alert, do you still have Wheeljack's invention," he asked. "Yes, but it only works I'm not sure if it'll work." "Could we attempt to cool the reactor by plugging this tool in," he then asked the worker. "It's possible," the worker replied. "We'll take that chance!" They then tried to cool down the reactor by manually injecting coolant using the device. Surprisingly, the plan worked, and the reactor was finally stable. "Mein gott im himmel," the worker gasped. "Another job well done," Optimus applauded. "What about this human," Red Alert asked. "For his and every other human's safety, he'll have to keep our existence a secret." "Fine by me," the man agreed, "I've already seen enough crazy stuff in my lifetime! This is just the first I've seen giant talking car robots."

_Do do do do do DO!_

Back at Decepticon headquarters, the ones sent out on missions gave Megatron the news of their mission outcomes. "Yo, Megs," Wildrider greeted, "we couldn't catch the adorable little Earth creatures." "I am disappointed in you, Stunticons," Megatron commented. "Me, Soundwave, and Scavenger built the machine that makes energon," Thundercracker stated. "Excellent work, Thundercracker," Megatron applauded. "Technically, MY GENIUS was responsible for crafting such an invention," Scavenger corrected. "SILENCE! And what do you have to report, Starscream?" "He left the fuel rods and ran like a coward because Optimus Prime was there," Slipstream answered. "SLIPSTREAM," the air commander snapped. "How unsurprising, you fail me yet again, Starscream. Fortunately, my patience isn't wearing thin anytime soon." "And fortunately, Sunstorm got at least SOME of the fuel rods," the female seeker added.

Just then, Megatron received a transmission from Cybertron on the computer screen. "Megatron, this is Thrust. Come in Megatron!" "Go ahead, Thrust." "My lord, I have terrible news!" "What? No news is terrible news." "It seems that we have a new enemy on Cybertron, my lord." "Who?" "According to Perceptor, they have these foot soldiers known as The Sweeps. They appear to be more powerful than even our best soldiers." "Who are they lead by?" "I am not sure, but I am coming to your location to help you prepare for any upcoming attacks towards you." "Very well, you may come to Earth to assist me in my endeavors. Bring me any assistance you can give, as long as it can be maintained." "As you wish, my lord."

**The Transformers will return!**

**(Yeah, this chapter was... something, but I am much more satisfied with it than the original concept which had Prime fighting a bazillion different people. Here's a sort of 'mini-spoiler' (I'm sorry I'm spoiling the story a little for y'all, I'm just trying to get you guys stuff to look forward to): the autobots and decepticons might end up fighting robots from other franchises maybe (or perhaps a parody of them). Leave me your reviews so we all can make this story better bit by bit. Also, I'm sorry I keep writing my thoughts down here if it's taking a bit away from the story, I have opinions on my own work too. Also, I do not have a degree in nuclear physics so... take this chapter with a pinch of salt since it's unrealistic, even though this is a fictional story of giant alien robots that turn into cars.)**


	10. You've Got Mail!

**This chapter is going to be... interesting... (as well as a MOUTHFUL) thanks to the amount of new characters being introduced. Don't worry, only a few familiar characters will be making a reappearance, as well as a sort of introduction (or in this case, reintroduction since everybody at least knows the names of these guys) of some new characters (don't worry, some characters I 'introduce' probably won't appear too often after the chapter they first appear in). As always, Hasbro owns everything that is The Transformers.**

**Chapter 9: You've Got Mail!**

**Back on Cybertron, the decepticons are planning to send some requested aid to Megatron on Earth.**

Thrust was busy discussing what kind of new weapons or reinforcements should be sent to Megatron with his comrades. "What do you think Megatron wants, Scrapper," he asked a red and white decepticon. "I don't know," the red and white decepticon known as 'Scrapper' shrugged, "you should know what he wants since he called YOU, you dunce!" "My function is espionage, not logistics! I came to you since you have a better understanding of the concept because you are in charge of the constructicons." "Hey, I don't need to be reminded by a traffic cone about what my job is!" Scrapper snapped back, shaking his fist at Thrust. "Okay, I'm sorry," the seeker apologized profusely, "perhaps we should ask the others for their suggestions." "Sounds like a plan to me!"

_Transition time!_

"Constructicons, listen up," Scrapper began, "Megatron needs something from us, and we need to figure out what we need to send him." A yellow and black constructicon stepped forward and suggested, "how about some more soldiers?" "We already have trouble managing ourselves here on Cybertron, we don't need to give him more mouths to feed," Scrapper replied. Then, a black constructicon said, "we should send him some GUNS!" "Good suggestion, Mixmaster," the yellow and black constructicon applauded," but I think Scavenger is going to be making him new guns." "How about a new ship," a skinny blue constructicon asked. "He doesn't need another ship," the constructicon known as Mixmaster corrected.

They all then turned their attention to a large white constructicon. "All right, Long Haul," Scrapper said, "give us your idea." Long Haul only mumbled, "maybe we should... uh... send him... um..." "Take your time, we're not pressuring you." Then, it came to the big guy. "We should give him something BIG!" "Like what, Brawl," Mixmaster asked. "No," Thrust interrupted, "maybe something bigger than Brawl!" "He's an idiot anyway," the yellow and black constructicon added. "Devastator," the blue constructicon said. "I just said he doesn't need more troops, Hightower," Scrapper reminded. "How about Tidal Wave," Thrust suggested. The constructicons looked at him and all said, "that's a terrible idea." "Come on, Tidal Wave is the biggest thing we have!" "The reason it's a bad idea, is because sending him is the problem," Scrapper explained. "What do you mean by 'sending him'," the seeker asked. "We need some way to get his big hulking body off the planet," Mixmaster answered. "And I know JUST the way to do it," Hightower replied.

_Transition again._

Their new plan in assisting Megatron was simple: Thrust, Mixmaster, and the yellow constructicon had to steal a ship from the autobots, with the help of the combaticons of course. "I hate this plan already," the yellow constructicon grumbled. "Just be happy brawl will shield you, and not recycle you Scrapmetal." Mixmaster said, pointing his gun at the constructicon. "At least I'm a unique model now!" "Now, where do we find this ship," one of the combaticons asked. Thrust began to elaborate. "This new ship is being used to either go and send reinforcements to Optimus Prime on whatever rock he was sent to, or to leave Cybertron in general. After getting information about our 'new friends' from Perceptor, I wouldn't blame them for wanting to leave." "Get to the point!" Mixmaster demanded as he then pointed his gun at the seeker. "There is only one place where such a ship would be: Iacon."

"IACON, the Autobot HEADQUARTERS?!" The same combaticon exclaimed. "I LOVE killing them anyways!" A large combaticon said, raising his fist in the air. "Of course you do, Brawl," Mixmaster replied in a sarcastic tone. "It is the only location the autobots will have the ship, thanks to the information I gathered from Perceptor." "Speaking of which, what did you do with him," Scrapmetal asked. "I let him go. I'm not some mindless savage brute, no offense Brawl." Mixmaster began growing slightly impatient and urged, "can we please go steal the stupid ship, now!" "Very well. Onslaught, Brawl, Bonecrusher and the others will protect us from them, while the constructicons and I go aboard and hijack it from them." "I would've came up with a better plan, but let's use yours anyways," Onslaught agreed.

_Transition to Autobots._

As Thrust has stated, the ship was being prepped to leave the planet. "I don't think I'm ready for my 'going away' concert yet," a white autobot said. "Your 'concert' is less important than OUR, mostly MY, survival," a blue autobot argued. "Jazz, Tracks, knock it off," a female autobot bearing a slight resemblance to Wheeljack scolded. "Or what," Tracks asked. "How 'bout I show you," she answered. "No, please don't." "I thought so!" "All right you two love bots, break it up before I break BOTH OF YOU UP." A red autobot interrupted as he separated them. "I'm surprised YOU had to be the one to talk some sense into Tracks, Sideswipe," the female autobot commented. "What can I say, I'm good with people," Sideswipe joked.

Then, they heard an alarm blaring. "Don't them 'cons ever sleep," the female autobot groaned. "Attention, decepticons have penetrated Iacon defenses," a computer announced. This didn't make sense, as the decepticons never (if ever) got close to their headquarters, let alone through the defenses. "I'll go greet our guests, while you guys stay with Glyph and the ship," Sideswipe said.

_Transition time!_

By the time Sideswipe made it to the front line, the decepticons were already wrecking house. "WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS," an autobot shouted. "I'll handle this," Sideswipe said, as he began shooting at Brawl. Unfortunately, his weapon had very little effect on him, and Sideswipe was suddenly blasted by said decepticon. "That's enough distractions, now let's get to that ship," Mixmaster ordered. Onslaught then approached the constructicon to scold him. "I'M the one in giving the orders." "Sure, you give the orders while COWERING BEHIND BRAWL!" "Let's just steal this stupid ship already!" Scrapmetal groaned as they made their way to the ship, leaving Sideswipe motionless on the ground and in extreme pain.

**To be continued?**

**The Transformers will return!**

***note: by the this chapter was finished before chapters 7 and 8, which is why it appeared earlier for a short time and was rearranged.**

**(This is probably the second chapter that takes place ENTIRELY on Cybertron. Also, the sequel chapter to this is called "You've STILL Got Mail!" instead of it being called "part 2" because I want to mix things up. Now, let's talk about this chapter in particular. Firstly: constructicons, YAY! I decided to give them different colors for the sake of being able to tell them apart. Also (as a couple of you may notice), some of them came from the movies (this is to fill their team up since Scavenger, Hook, and even BONECRUSHER are NOT part of their team in this story, even though they TECHNICALLY are constructicons too, except Bonecrusher who is a special case). Second: this chapter is noticeably short. I wanted to include more stuff in this; however, I figured it might've dragged this chapter on, making this chapter not as fun to sit through (which is why this is a two parter). Third: the hints. Only one of the hints has been fulfilled, which is hint number 6 (the hints only apply to characters making physical appearances and not being name dropped). And lastly (hopefully lastly): the ship. Expect some characters to join the main cast of both sides on Earth. As always, give me your feedback on your thoughts and suggestions on the story so far. Coming up in the fairly distant future: SIDESWIPE'S EVIL TWIN?!?!)**


	11. You've STILL got mail!

**Welcome back to everyone's not-so-favorite Transformers story, with everyone's not-so-favorite author. Sit back and enjoy the story, and maybe grab a snack or two. As always, Hasbro and Takara own Transformers. Now, on with the show.**

**We now return to The Transformers!**

**Chapter 10: You've STILL Got Mail**

The combaticons were wreaking havoc throughout the Autobot headquarters on Cybertron. Fortunately, on this day, an aerial autobot known as Powerglide was there to give them an equally difficult time. "Good thing you guys can't fly," the flying autobot said to his enemies on the ground. "THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!" A female decepticon jet shouted before shooting him down. "It's about time you showed up, Blast Off," Onslaught sighed in relief, "where have you been?" "I've got priorities, OKAY?!"

Normally, this would be the end for an ordinary autobot; however, Powerglide was not just ANY ordinary autobot. "Okay, I'll fight on your level," the aerial autobot said.

He put up a valiant effort by heavily injuring some of the combaticons, aside from onslaught; however, he eventually met his end when he was suddenly stabbed in the back by Thrust. At least he went down fighting.

"Jeez, this guy took WAY too long to take down," Scrapmetal exclaimed. "You're welcome," Thrust replied, "I'll be waiting at the ship." "Who's hurt," Onslaught asked. A decepticon medic replied, "Bonecrusher and Blast off are heavily damaged, and Brawl lost his left hand. I need the parts to patch them up." "Why are you looking at me like that," Mixmaster asked Brawl. Without warning, the decepticon tank began pummeling Mixmaster. Scrapmetal saw this, and retaliated by shooting at the combaticon, only for he himself to beaten to the ground until he was no longer capable of movement on his own. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU," Onslaught shouted, "Megatron is going to be VERY upset when I tell him this!" Brawl simply ignored him, and proceeded to rip off Scrapmetal's left arm, despite only needing just a hand. This was perhaps the worst thing that could happen to any decepticon: Mixmaster and Scrapmetal were being RECYCLED. The worst part, was the fact those two were still alive, and were just left there as everyone else continued on the mission.

_Do do do do do DO!_

"Do you think the decepticons snuffed Sideswipe's lights out," Jazz asked. "It's possible," Tracks answered, "they most definitely dislike him as much as we do." "Don't say that," the female autobot resembling Wheeljack replied, "I actually enjoy having him around." "Nobody asked you, Flareup," Tracks corrected.

While the autobots were bickering, the door to the ship opened, revealing a small blue autobot resembling Bumblebee. "Glyph, get your butt back in the ship," Flareup ordered. Suddenly, Thrust appeared out of thin air holding Glyph and said, "I'm afraid this young autobot has lost her ticket." "Since when did you decide to drop in and steal the show," Jazz asked. "Because, this is a JACKING," Thrust exclaimed, throwing Glyph at the three autobots and taking off with the ship.

"Sentinel ain't gonna like this," Flareup commented. "Like he ever likes anything we do," Tracks added.

"This is Thrust, mission is a success," Thrust announced to the combaticons. "Then come pick us up," Onslaught demanded. "I'm afraid I can't do that," the decepticon spy declined. "Why not?" "I need room to transport a very special cargo, so... I'm going to leave you to die. Nothing personal!" After hearing that, Onslaught's only response was to scream into the sky.

**The Transformers will return!**

**("OMG, Y U TURN BLAST OFF INTO FEMME? U SO SEXIST!" I HAD to because ASTROTRAIN is coming in a later chapter. Blast Off is also going to transform into a jet (a European one, not American nor Soviet one), and probably be one of the few Transformers in this who incorporate words of another language into their sentences (perhaps French?). SHE is actually based off a figure of the "original" who turned into a jet. Onslaught is based on his g1/Cybertron counterpart; however, I have no plan on what exactly he'll turn into... yet... (I want something real and different besides a flatbed artillery truck). ****Brawl is inspired by the 2007 movie counterpart (don't worry, he looks NOTHING like he did in the movie), transforms into a T-80 tank (the second-ish generation MBT, not the WWII light tank for those wondering) with missile launchers on the sides of the turret instead of two additional guns (plus a mine clearing plow like he had in the movie), and will NOT speak (he does make whatever noises he made in the movie). The rest of the combaticon team members, I am sort of deciding between Barricade, Bonecrusher and Swindle, and Blackout and Vortex. ****As for this chapter... I feel it's probably one of the weakest and least favorite I've done since it's short, it's not very funny nor engaging (at least in my mind), and it has the number one element I HATE in Transformers, which has something to do with introducing characters. Anyways, lend me support so this story gets better and better.)**


	12. The Boogeyman

**"Aw man, not more filler!" SILENCE! It isn't filler if it is part of character development! Fair warning: this chapter may be a bit extreme, since it covers a fairly serious topic. If you are a veteran or are currently serving, please skip to the next chapter or say nothing if this chapter offends you. Anyways, Hasbro owns Transformers. Now it's story time!**

**We now return to The Transformers!**

**Chapter 11: The Boogeyman**

"Thanks for patching me up," 'Bee thanked Red Alert. "I'm just happy you're still alive," she replied. "So, do you have any stories to share?" "N-n-no..." She began having a nervous expression on her face. "C'mon, I won't judge." "But... you won't... l-l-like them." "Would you like to talk about something else?" "YES! I mean, I would like to."

She then sat next to them as they began to talk about a different matter. "Which decepticon do you like the least," he asked. "Um, I'm not sure," she responded while looking away shyly. "Onslaught?" "Only because he's a decepticon. I'm not sure what he's even like." "Starscream?" "He's just kind of annoying." "Couldn't have said it better myself," Bumblebee laughed. "Actually, there is one that...," Red Alert tried to explain. "BRAWL," 'Bee answered, "I've yet to meet to meet someone who doesn't hate Brawl." "Well, consider me the first, because I've actually never seen or met him." She chuckled.

"What are you two yappin' off about," Ironhide interrupted. "Decepticons we like the least," Bumblebee answered. "There is this one who I don't like to talk about though," Red Alert replied sheepishly. "And who is that," 'Bee asked. "I don't remember his name, but I said I don't..." "I know EXACTLY who it is," Ironhide growled. "And who might that be," Wheeljack asked as he came in. "You know, the guy that gave you the creeps when he worked with ya," Ironhide answered to Wheeljack. "Oh, that guy! It's because he's creepy is the reason I don't talk about him, much." "You don't even know what I was gonna say," Red Alert argued. "Was it one of the decepticons who came in and shot up Wheeljack," Bumblebee asked. "I thought we agreed to not mention that," Wheeljack complained. "Could you guys tell me who exactly you're talking about," 'Bee demanded. "Shockwave," Ironhide and Wheeljack answered, making Red Alert freeze. Sunstreaker was just passing by when she heard that name, and looked at Red Alert. The nurse was now on the floor in a fetal position, holding the sides of her head and quivering. "Sis, it's okay," Sunstreaker said as she ran up to her, "why did you two have to say that name?" "Blame Bumblebee and his curious mind," Ironhide answered, turning his attention to said autobot. "No, it's my fault," Red Alert said, "I'll tell you a bit of my stories."

As you'd expect from a combat medic, Red Alert's stories mostly talked about the countless lives she saved. "...But, there were a few that I couldn't help. Most of them were because I wasn't fast or skilled enough. Some of them were because of... him... The only thing I can tell you about him, is he did bad things to them, and I don't like to think about the things he did. The weird thing is he always looked emotionless, and one of the things he told me was that some may call the things he does 'evil', while he called them 'his job'. He's... he's..."

"He's a BUTCHERER," Ironhide exclaimed. Red Alert replied, "I wasn't gonna..." "You'd definitely call him that TOO, especially for all the things he's done!" "IRONHIDE," Sunstreaker yelled. "He's cut autobots open and let their energon drain out, he's cut some of them up, he MELTED THEM...!" "Stop, you're making it worse!" "WHAT?! It's not MY FAULT every circuit in my body h-!" Bumblebee finally decided to end Ironhide's rant, by slapping him in the face. "YOU are to never tell Red Alert EXACTLY everything that Shockwave has ever done! GOT IT?" Ironhide merely grumbled as he left the room. "Thanks for the save, Bumblebee" Sunstreaker said. "Yeah, thanks" Red Alert added, smiling a little. "Hey, I'm just trying to look out for everyone here," he replied, "at least until Sideswipe gets here." The two autobot sisters laughed, while Wheeljack left the room complaining, "great, now I'm gonna have two things I won't stop thinkin' about."

"Is that the reason you became a medic," Bumblebee asked Red Alert, "because you don't want to see anyone die?" "Yes," Red Alert answered, "it's because that reason I don't like to kill too." "I wish we all didn't have to." "Well," Sunstreaker said as she was heading out, "it was nice hanging out with you guys." "Take care, Sunny," 'Bee replied, "I'm sorry I made you bring up your stories." Red Alert hugged him and said, "I think it's better I did with you."

At the Decepticon HQ, Thundercracker was telling his own story to some of the other decepticons. "I used to be with this girl named Minerva. This was a pretty long time ago, by the way. When the war started, we had to pick sides. Unfortunately, we both ended up on the opposite sides, both with completely opposite jobs. This is why I HATE being a soldier, because every day is the same thing. When this is all over, I'm gonna be a scientist so we can finally be together!" "O Thundercracker, where for art thou," Skywarp mocked, trying to do an impression of the girl Thundercracker just mentioned. "At least you have taste in women," Hook added dryly. "Don't judge him," Wildrider scolded, "he has EXCELLENT taste in women!" "Shut up guys," Thundercracker snapped, "I was getting to the good part!" "Oh, do tell us what this 'good part' of your doomed love life is," Slipstream mocked. "I saw this one autobot in the Ark who looked just like her! Starscream told me to go after her and end her, but I decided to let her go. I wonder if it really was her?"

"You let... THE AUTOBOT LIVE AND REVIVE OPTIMUS PRIME," Slipstream raged. "We were at an impasse because she was about to blow up the energon, as well as the ship! Also, I didn't really have the energy to do it." "I have lost all respect for you, Thundercracker," Slipstream scolded, "not only did you lie to Starscream about the energon, you allowed Prime to revive, AND you allowed STARSCREAM to live as well!" "At least I got some of the energon for Megatron," he argued back. "Minerva wouldn't even DESERVE someone as PATHETIC as you. Maybe Bitstream or even Wildrider would because THEY like pathetic people like you!" "Hey," Wildrider snapped at Slipstream. "At least I have someone that LOVES me," Thundercracker argued. "Then that even FURTHER proves how pathetic you are," Slipstream added, "you are blind, stupid, and a coward!" "I may be blind, and a coward, but I am NOT as stupid as Starscream or even YOU!"

Slipstream wanted to terminate him herself right then and there, but then though of something better. "Perhaps we will terminate Minerva once the war is over, and we head back home." "You... WOULDN'T!!!" "Oh, I will, unless you do EXACTLY as told!" "Like YOU are going to kill her!" "I will, unless you want HOOK to do it since you think I can't! And don't make me even suggest MEGATRON!" Checkmate, there was no way Thundercracker was going to be able to get out of this one, especially with his own emotions being involved.

**The Transformers will return!**

**(This chapter turned out... let's just say less than I though compared to what I was thinking in my head. I hope this chapter is at least... digestible for you guys (as in it's at least tolerable). Now, put your pitchforks down if you're outraged about some of the interactions in his chapter. The things I actually like about this chapter, is the bits of character delopment (not sure if you guys would consider it "character development"), as well as setting things up for future chapters. Shockwave kinda has a bit of development in this chapter (despite not going to reappear for quite a while). At least I'm trying to flesh out the characters a bit (even though they're, well, robots). As always, tell me what you guys think (remember, it has to be in depth) so this story can hopefully get better!)**

***edit: I changed it from Hook to Shockwave because what Red Alert described sounded more fitting for Shockwave than Hook**


	13. Basics

**Ladies and gentlemen, organics and inorganics, Autobots and Decepticons, I AM BACK!!! After taking a break to recollect myself, I am continuing the story ONCE AGAIN! This chapter is going to be focused on backstory. "Aw man, not more character dev-." *shot* Anyways, let's get on with the story. As always, Hasbro is responsible for ALL THINGS that is Transformers.**

**We now return to The Transformers!**

**Chapter 12: Basics**

**Say it with me: on the planet Cybertron, a group of Autobot recruits were beginning their training to prepare them for the war that is raging around them.**

One female autobot with a red and white paint scheme was looking around nervously from the thought she was going to go to war, despite not even knowing about the very emotion she was feeling. "Hey, what's up with her," a Bumblebee asked. A green autobot whispered, "SHUT UP, prime's coming!" "Which prime? I hope it's Optimus," a large red autobot exclaimed, shaking with intent.

"ATTENTION," a voice shouted, making the recruits stand in a single file order. Before the recruits was an autobot who was taller than all of them, along with a slightly taller autobot who was also blue, except had bits of white in his paint scheme as well. "Aw man, I thought Optimus would be here," the same red autobot whined. "Quiet," the prime ordered, "be happy you're lucky you're being trained by ME." "...And you would be," the yellow autobot asked. "Don't you know? I'm Sentinel Prime, I was the one who took down The Fallen!" "THE FALLEN," a smaller blue autobot exclaimed, "THE original decepticon?" "That's right," Sentinel answered, "and with my BARE HANDS too!" "He sounds LESS AWESOME, since you described how you destroyed him," the yellow bot joked, followed by the other recruits laughing.

"Well then," Sentinel Prime began, "I see that you've already told me why you're here, you're just here to waste everyone's time with your terrible jokes!" "No it isn't," the Bumblebee protested. "It's mine," a different red autobot recruit joked. "Oh, so now we got TWO IDIOTS MAKING DUMB JOKES," Sentinel exclaimed as he walked over to said autobot, "are you two by some chance related?" "Negative, sir," a female yellow autobot bearing a resemblance to the other female interrupted, "the one you are talking to currently is my brother, sir!" "Well, you better make sure he stays in line," Sentinel advised, "now everyone, tell me why you're all here."

"To join Rodimus Prime's team," the same autobot stated, "because he's the best looking Prime." "Same here," her brother added. "I'm here because I want to join an elite unit, preferably the elite guard," the green autobot explained. "I want to be an elite espionage agent, sir," the blue recruit said. Another blue recruit who had a red face replied, "to fight alongside my fellow autobots, preferably good looking female autobots." "I want to fight alongside Optimus Prime," the large recruit answered. "Ditto," the Bumblebee added. The last recruit stammered, "I... uh... want to be a... uh... doctor, sir..."

"WRONG ANSWERS," Sentinel responded. "SENTINEL," the bot accompanying Sentinel scolded. "Sorry Ultra Magnus," Sentinel apologized, "what I meant was: the REAL reason you're all here, is to help us destroy EVERY decepticon on Cybertron." "But... I want to save lives," the red and white recruit objected weakly. "You'll save lots of lives by destroying every decepticon there is! Do we have a problem, recruit?" "Enough, Sentinel," Ultra Magnus ordered, "as for now, I think the recruits should be introducing themselves to each other." "All right, you're all dismissed... for now!" The recruits saluted Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime before parting ways.

_Do do do do do DO!_

"Way to start your first day," the Bumblebee said to himself as he was taking a stroll. "What's the matter," the green recruit asked in a mocking tone, "did you finally realize you're not cut out to be a soldier?" "Ha ha, good one," Bee remarked. "Maybe you should've volunteered to clean guns instead," the green recruit suggested, "even Optimus Prime wouldn't want you fighting next to him!" "Hey, what's THAT supposed to mean?" The green recruit looked over towards the large recruit talking to the female red recruit and suggested, "why not ask THAT big loser over there? He wants to fight by Optimus' side just like you." Bumblebee then decided to do as told, instead of trying to make a come back, despite his desire to get back at the green autobot.

"Hey, little buddy," the big autobot greeted, extending his hand out. "Hey," Bumblebee chuckled nervously as he shook the bot's hand, "uh... what are you guys doing?" "We were just talking about all the AWESOME THINGS Optimus Prime has done," the large bot answered. "I came here to do the same thing, the name's Bumblebee." "It's nice to meet you," the female recruit replied shyly, "I'm..." "RED ALERT," a different female voice called.

They were then approached by both the yellow recruit and her brother. "We came to check up on you," the brother explained, "are you having fun?" "Yes," Red Alert answered. "Who are your new friends," the yellow bot asked. "They call me Inferno," the large bot answered. "I'm Bumblebee," 'Bee answered, "who are you two?" "The one whose beautiful form you are witnessing right now is Sunstreaker," the yellow bot answered as she did a variety of different poses, "only THE best looking Cybertronian there is!" "I can see that," Bumblebee complimented. "Sis," the one known as Red Alert whined, "not in front of my new friends!" "Sorry, I keep forgetting how sensitive my little sister is!" Sunstreaker teased in a cutesy voice, causing Red Alert to whimper. "That's enough you two, do I always have to be the adult," the brother asked. "Shut up, Sideswipe," Sunstreaker laughed as she playfully punched him in the arm, "that's what **I **am supposed to be." "You're all related? I can see the resemblance," Bumblebee joked.

Meanwhile, the other recruits were having their own discussion. "Why would ANYONE want to fight alongside Optimus Prime," the green recruit asked. "Hold on there, Wasp," the red-faced blue recruit interrupted, "if it weren't for him, we wouldn't be here training!" "**And** thanks to him, **we **have to go through training because there are **still** decepticons alive," Wasp corrected. "And your point is?" "My point is that Optimus Prime doesn't **deserve** to even BE A PRIME!" "Remind me again WHY you want to be an elite guard member?" "Because they are the BEST OF THE BEST, and everyone KNOWS IT, even the decepticons!" "Lay off him, Tracks," the other blue recruit replied, "if he wants to be an elite guard, let him." The only thing Tracks did was shake his head in disbelief. "It's better than **your** goal! **You** want to surround yourself with femmes," Wasp argued.

"All right recruits, report back to me AT ONCE," Sentinel ordered.

_Do do do do do DO!_

"I have some bad news for all you junk piles," Sentinel began, "you will have to train alongside some other recruits, as well as receive training from **their** instructor: Chromia!" "Eh, that's not so bad," Tracks replied. "NOT SO BAD!?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE BOTS SHE'S TRAINING RIGHT NOW," Sunstreaker exclaimed. "At ease, Protoform," Sentinel ordered, "on the plus side, I will personally drop in every so now and then to inspect your progress!" "You just **had** to say something," Bumblebee complained to Tracks.

**The Transformers will return!**

**(I was going to save this chapter for the second... quarter(?) of this story, because it dives into the backstory of some of the autobots. I forgot to mention this, but Elita One as of this point of the story being written so far is NOT CANON (mostly because of which design to go for, as well as if she is even STILL ALIVE or not). Blurr IS canon, he just won't be appearing for a while (mostly because writing his dialogue is a bit tricky). This chapter is based on the Transformers: Animated episode "Auto-Bootcamp". There WILL be a few faces returning from previous chapters, ESPECIALLY the first chapter (anyone who can guess who the pink autobot at the beginning was, gets a cookie). This chapter also takes place millions of years before chapter 1 (which takes place in 1984). Anyways, I am BACK, and as always, leave your reviews (remember: they have to be in-depth) so we can ALL make this story better.)**

***side note: I will try to upload chapters on a weekly basis on say... Every Friday, instead of every day (because GENIUS needs rest)**

***edit: the 'other' chapter 12 (not the 'original' since that chapter is just going to come later) has been removed, therefore 'non-canon' (in this story's 'canon') due to it spoiling the story and disrupting the pacing**


End file.
